Foreign Affairs
by the lady marauders
Summary: Harry Potter and crew are about to embark on the adventure of a lifetime: A foreign exchange program. On this adventure, they meet three very interesting witches. HPOC, HGRW, OWOC, DMOC
1. Prologue

A's/N's: Ok. This story is a story being written by three, yes I said three, people. They are RainynDawn, MssrBlaze, and MssrSpirit. I (Blaze) have the convenience of typing up the first chapter, so, if there are too many spelling mistakes, well, blame the Beta! Just kidding. Don't blame her too much…. On with the story!

Introduction:

Deep in the mountains of West Virginia ( Yes, the state in America!) hidden by the tall trees that flourish on the land, stands a school. A school for the gifted one might venture to say.

Now, gifted does not necessarily mean 'smart'. No, most of the students that attended this school would not be classified as 'smart' in any case. But gifted as in unique. You see, this school is filled with witches and wizards from all over the east coast.

Now these new breeds of witches and wizards were not living in the dark ages, like some of their foreign counterparts, but were, in fact, like every other American, caught up in all the latest technology. This school was equipped with computers, and, of course, TV's with all the works. This school was called the Shenandoah School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

In the school, there were three girls, three of the very best of friends. They were the 'cool' kids, they were the 'troublemakers', they were the 'Pariahs'. Their names were Spirit, Blaze, and Amaya.

Spirit was the comical relief of the group. She had long blonde hair and could be ditzy at times. She was the chic and fashionable one of the group. With long legs in short skirts and designer tops, Spirit often won the hearts of all.

Spirits family were muggles and they lived in a log cabin in the panhandle of West Virginia. She was an only child and loved being spoilt by her family. Her father was a lumberjack while her mother worked as a Wal-Mart cashier. Her father was a bit obsessed with wizards, much like Arthur Weasley's fascination with muggles, and would often try to question Spirit's friends when they came to visit, or in Amaya's case, most of the summer and long holidays, but we'll get to that in a moment. Spirit was, naturally, embarrassed of her father's thirst for understanding but loved him nevertheless.

Blazes' parents were wizards and because of that, she had an understanding of magic from a very young age. She too, was an only child.

Blaze was the smart one of the group, the brain. She helped her two friends immensely at school. Especially with their homework. See, Spirit was too busy with boys and being a social butterfly, and Amaya, well, Amaya was busy being Amaya. Her straight red hair was always perfect, making her another favorite amongst the guys. But she chose to rely more on her books and her friends.

Blaze dressed…cute. She often chose to don a simple pair of jeans, a stylish tee-shirt, and flip-flops. She was youthfully beautiful and her quite demeanor proved to be a great asset, as she was a favorite among the teachers as well.

Lastly, there was Amaya. Amaya also came from a family of wizards. A family that often liked to 'splurge' into the Dark Arts. Amaya was the oddball in the family, detesting Dark Magic, and spent most of her free time either at Spirit's or Blaze's. She had one older brother, Vittorio, and a younger sister, Desdemona, both fascinated with the Dark Arts.

Maybe it was because of her family background, but Amaya was the blunt one of the group. She was tough and the only one's that knew her secrets were Blaze and Spirit.

Amaya dressed vintage and comfortable, often choosing track pants and sneakers, but was still cute. She had dark black hair and silver blue eyes which lit up when she was angry. She was the picture of darkness, but with those that she lived, she was a true and valued friend.

These three friends had stuck together since they first met in Hillman Holler ( the equivalent of Diagon Alley). They never thought their lives would change. But change they would. You see, this year, six new people would enter their lives and change them drastically. Things would never be the same in West Virginia with these new breeds of wizards.

Introduction written by: Amaya


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** We, the Pariahs, state that, no matter how much we want to, we do NOT own Harry Potter, Oliver Wood, Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, or Severus Snape in any way or form. They belong to the very smart and very rich, J.K. Rowling.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter One:

Harry Potter sat in the Great Hall of Hogwarts, bored out of his mind, as the first years were sorted. His thoughts drifted to the holidays, when he could go to the Black house and make up for lost time with his godfather. He was fumbling with his Head Boy pin when Hermione kicked him under the table.

"Pay attention Harry, Dumbledore is about to give his speech." She whispered furiously.

Ron elbowed him and rolled his eyes, as everyone turned their attentions to the front of the hall.

"I have some very special news for everyone, but mostly for our Head Boy and Girl and our seventh years." Dumbledore's voice rang out clearly, as the hall fell silent. "This year we have made arrangements with a school in America for us to send some select students over there for an Exchange Program. These students will stay the full year and return home at the start of the summer holidays. Our Head Boy and Girl will have the first chance to go, and after them, the Prefects, and so on. Should they choose not to go; it will continue to move down the line. We will also be allowing other students to go too. They, however, will have to be chosen to go. Not based on house, behavior, or anything of that sort. If you wish to go to the American school, all you must to is place your name within this Goblet," he said, pulling out a silver Goblet from somewhere in his robes. "The decision will be made tomorrow." He finished, then went on to state the normal rules. No magic in the corridors, etc.

"This is great!" Ron exclaimed. "I hope I get to go."

Harry looked at his friend puzzled. "What do you mean, 'this is great'"

"Think about it, Harry. No more Malfoy, No more Snape." he said between mouthfuls of food, which in turn, earned him glares from Hermione. Ignoring her silent reprimands, he went on, "What could be better than a whole year of peace?"

Hermione couldn't contain herself any longer. "Ronald, honestly! Is that all you think this trip is for? It is not all for fun! This will be a great educational experience. I'm going." She said.

Harry shook his head. "You two have fun. I'm not going."

Ron looked at him, shocked. Hermione was the first to speak, however. "Harry, this is a once in a lifetime opportunity! You're Head Boy! You can't turn that down."

"I don't know about all that, but think of the girls, Harry. They are American girls! How can you pass that up is what I am asking you. Not to mention I hear those American wizards do thing with food that us Brits have only dreamed of…" He trailed off as he stuffed another spoonful of food into his mouth.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Honestly, Ron. Is that all you think about? Girls and food?" she said, disgusted.

Ron slowly chewed and swallowed. "Hermione, how many times do I have to tell you? It's food, then girls." he said, pretending to be offended by her blunder.

"Come on Harry. No matter what way you look at it," she said, giving Ron a pointed look, "you've got to admit that it does sound exciting. Like an adventure, even."

Harry shook his head at his two friends. As he sat there, playing with his dinner more than eating it, he thought of the possible advantages of going to America. He did admit that the idea was appealing to him, but he hated the thought of leaving Sirius after he had just gotten him back. On the other hand, however, he could use a break from the constant pressures of the war…

"Harry." Hermione said, interrupting his thoughts. He looked at her. "We have to tell Dumbledore of our decision tonight. So he can make arrangements for other students to go."

When they made it to the front of the Hall, there was already a line to the Goblet of about 40 or so students. A proud looking Dumbledore greeted them.

"Alas, there they are now. Our Head Boy and Girl. So, I trust you both have made you decisions then?" he asked. Hermione nodded.

"Yes, Headmaster. I have decided that I want to go to America. It would be a learning experience that I just don't see how I could pass up." She said. Then, his twinkling eyes turned to Harry.

"And you, Mr. Potter? What is your decision?"

Harry hesitated. Then, out of nowhere, because he didn't know where else that it could have come from, he said "Yes. I'll go too."

Dumbledore beamed. "Marvelous."

Ron caught up with Hermione and him at the stairs leading up to the Heads' portrait.

"So, did you decide to go, Harry?" He asked. Harry nodded his head in answer.

Ron clapped him on the back. "Good job, mate. Knew you were smart enough to not pass up good food and pretty girls." He said, sounding sure of himself.

Hermione shook her head. "Clearly he realized what an important opportunity this is for him, and how, as Head Boy, it was sort of his responsibility. Right Harry?" She asked, looking at him. He didn't answer.

"I'm sure that's what it was, Herm." Ron said sarcastically. "Well, while you lucky blokes get to go only ten more feet or so 'till you get to your room and won't get in trouble for breaking curfew, I however, have a little ways to go and will get in loads of trouble. So, see you tomorrow." He said as he ascended the stairs. Harry waved goodbye to him, as did Hermione.

Later that night, after they had checked up in all of the prefects and done their rounds, Harry and Hermione headed for their room.

"Goodnight, Harry. See you in the morning." Hermione told him, as she made a beeline for her bedroom.

"Goodnight." He said and went into his room. As he lay in bed trying to fall asleep, he couldn't help but wonder what he may have gotten himself into.

-----------------

-----------------

_BANG! BANG!_

"Get up Harry! You're going to be late!" Hermione screamed so loud that he was positive that the whole school was surely awake now, too.

_BANG! BANG!_ He heard once again._ "_Are you up yet?" She asked five minutes later.

He stumbled out of bed and looked at the clock. He quickly grabbed a shirt and put it on. Then, he walked over to the door and jerked it open just as Hermione was about to pound on it again.

"Are you insane? It's 7:00 A.M.! Breakfast doesn't start until 8:30!" He told her. She just got an innocent but determined look on her face.

"Harry, you are Head Boy now. I don't know what the means to you, but to me it means being on time, early even, and setting an example for the younger years to follow. Now, if there were any other Head Girl, then it may not matter, but as it is me, I personally don't want to be looked on as irresponsible if you should happen to show up late." She finished.

"Whatever, Hermione. Well, I'm up now. What do you expect me to do for an hour and a half?" he asked her. That proved to be a big mistake, as they spent the good part of the hour and a half studying things that Harry had never known were even offered as classes at Hogwarts.

----------

----------

When they entered the Great Hall, Dumbledore was just taking his seat at the head of the long table in the front of the room.

"See! Even Dumbledore doesn't wake up at 7:00 A.M.! If you ever do that again…" However, he was cut off as Dumbledore stood up and began to speak.

"Well, I am certainly glad to see that this event has actually encouraged those who may have overslept to be here on time." He said, eyeing Ron and some of the other Gryffindor 7th years. Hermione looked at Harry with an 'I told you so' expression that Harry ignored.

"I believe that I have made the wait long enough." Dumbledore went on. "As you all know, our Head Boy, Harry Potter, and our Head Girl, Hermione Granger, had the first decision about taking this trip. I am pleased to inform you that they both have accepted." He looked at them and smiled. Harry felt his face grow red with embarrassment. The other two selections, as I am sure you remember, were based on the Goblet, and not influenced by any of the staff. So, without further ado," He said and pulled the first name out of the Goblet. He smiled a bit when he read it. "But of course. Ron Weasley." Claps and cheers rung thunderous throughout the hall for Ron, who was beat red by the end of it. Then Dumbledore reached in and grabbed the second one. "Oh, well, this is a surprise. Well for you, anyway. Draco Malfoy." Dead silence. Crickets even. "I didn't even know he put his name in. Alas. There you have it." He began to sit back down, but was stopped as Professor Snape cleared his throat. Dumbledore stood back up. "Oh, yes, please forgive me Severus. Nearly forgot. Accompanying our students to the school in America is none other than Professor Severus Snape." Harry's mouth fell wide open, and he could have sworn he heard Ron mutter a word that he had never heard from any Gryffindor.

"Now that that's been decided, will everyone who is attending the trip, please meet Professor McGonagall up here after breakfast? Thank you. And have a good meal." He sat down.

Harry couldn't believe it. Just as he thought that, he might be getting away from Snape.

"What the bloody hell is he going for?" Ron muttered. However, his question went unanswered. Bored, he began to eat.

After they ate, Ron, Hermione, and Harry joined Malfoy up at the Headmasters table.

Malfoy looked over at Harry and gave him a trademark smirk.

"Ah. There you are." McGonagall said, looking up at them all. "I just wanted to inform you that you will be leaving on a train to the airport this evening. You are all excused from your classes, of course. Now, pack and be here at 6:00 to depart. In addition, don't be late. Merlin knows I hear enough from Severus now." She said and excused them.

Chapter One written by: Spirit

Okay, this is listed under Ron/Hermione cause really they are the only HP character pairing in the story, much to my (Amaya) displeasure. There won't be a lot of Ron/Hermione action just to warn you so don't blame us later.


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Although our lives are rich on laughter, joy and friendship, that is about the only thing we are rich on. Therefore, we could not possibly be J.K. Rowling which means we don't own Harry Potter.

A's/N's: I have been typing up this story so far, so if there are a lot of mistakes I am sorry. Amaya is busy because I am making her write. And Spirit has a broken 'puter. So you are stuck with me.

W/Love, Blaze.

-------------------------------------------

Chapter Two:

"Come on, Spirit! We have to leave NOW!"

"Do I look ok?" Spirit asked for the umpteenth time, while examining herself in her large mirror.

Amaya threw her hands up in the air angrily and yelled for Blaze. "I give up. You deal with her." She told the red-head.

Blaze chuckled as she looked up from her book. "You look fine Spirit. The guys will love you, as usual."

Spirit looked confused. "But what if I was wearing something from Wal-Mart?"

Blaze looked at her. "What's wrong with Wal-Mart things? I thought your mom worked there?"

Spirit laughed. "Not much. But have you seen there clothes? Normally guys want girls to look pretty. I though anyway."

"Look," Amaya interjected the discussion. "You can look pretty for the guys any other time. Right now, we have to catch the bus!"

"OK! Fine. I can take a hint." Spirit said.

"I certainly hope so. How much more obvious can I make it?" Amaya drawled.

"Ok you two." Now it was Blazes turn to interject, as it often was. "Save the fight for later. We have to go catch that bus."

------------------------------------------

"And the final new announcement is…" Principal Andrews said, looking at her students with a smile playing at the edge of her lips. "We will be playing host for a foreign student exchange program!"

The whole auditorium fell silent. Blaze looked from Spirit to Amaya. Spirit looked pleased, while Amaya looked horrified.

Later, once they were back in their room, Blaze, Spirit and Amaya had a chance to talk freely to each other. Or rather, Amaya had a chance to say what she was thinking without getting in trouble for it.

"What in the Hell was she thinking!" Amaya fumed. "A foreign exchange program? We are wizards for crying out loud. Not a bunch of Muggles with their stupid outreach programs!"

Spirit looked taken aback. Amaya noticed and quickly apologized. "No offense Spirit."

"None taken."

Blaze thought for a minute. "She has to have a good reason. As long as they don't interrupt my studies, it won't bother me. What about you Spirit?"

Spirit grinned. "I love it! Foreign guys are so hott! I love their accents. Maybe we'll get to meet…" She paused and looked around "Harry Potter!" She squealed with joy. Blaze laughed at her friends antics.

"Hopefully for you they aren't all girls…" Blaze teased. Spirit threw a pillow at her.

"Don't you even joke like that. That's cruel." She said, seriously.

"Oh shut up you two! All foreign guys, well, all guys, for that matter, are a bunch of jokes! I wouldn't be surprised if the 'famous Harry Potter' was a spoiled rich boy who gets whatever he wants." Amaya shouted.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, Amaya, but I'm not in the mood to argue with you tonight. I'm going to go to the library before it closes. Don't wait up." Blaze said and left the room.

"She always has to study! Classes haven't even started yet." Spirit said. She'd never understood her friends' passion with books. She could barely read a magazine. The only reason she bought them was for the pictures of clothes and cute guys.

"That's our Blaze. Just think. If she didn't do that, we might not pass." Amaya said, forgetting her argument for the moment. "Anyway. Before it gets too late let's go practice for Wizards Ball." Amaya said and the two girls grabbed their brooms and went outside to the field.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they arrived at the airport, they all they all tried to holdback their excitement. The only one to ever have been at a muggle airport was Hermione.

"Granger! What is that thing?" Snape said as they passed a window showing the airplanes. Hermione smiled. Finally she had the upper hand over Snape. This could be fun.

"What? That's a window, sir." She replied, although she knew he meant the plane, revenge was sweet.

"No. I know what a window is! The big….thing out there." He said, stopping the group and pointing out of the window at it.

"Oh, that. Sorry Professor. That's the airplane. You know, the thing we will be flying on." She said, smirking at his suddenly green face.

"You mean we'll be flying on that? Are these muggles crazy or something!" Draco said. Ron snorted.

"What Malfoy? Are you too scared? I'm sure that you can go back to the school if you want to…"

"No, Weasel. I'm not scared. I was just curious, that's all." Draco replied, hoping to rectify his mistake. "Besides, who can blame me for not trusting these filthy muggles? Or some mudbloods for that matter?" He said, staring pointedly at Hermione, who in turn fingered her wand that was in the pocket of her jeans.

Harry was just about to grab his when a voice over the loud speaker interrupted their quarrel.

'_Flight 123 to Charleston now boarding at gate 12.'I Repeat, Flight 123 to Charleston now boarding at gate 12.'_

"Alright! All of you! That's enough. I expect you to conduct yourselves as Hogwarts worthy students. Now behave yourselves or you won't even make it to this Charleston place!" Snape snapped. "Right. Now, Ms. Granger, if you wouldn't mind leading us to this gate 12? Or is that beyond your knowledge of how to do?"

"No sir. Follow me." She mumbled and only Harry detected the faint sense of malice in her response.

When they boarded the plane, all were surprised to see a familiar face.

"Oliver?" Harry asked the boy. "What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be playing Quidditch?

Oliver turned around at the sound of his name on the familiar voice.

"Oh! Harry! How are you…all? And what in the world are you doing here? School started the other day didn't it?" He asked, looking at Harry's company. "Unless…You're the Head Boy aren't you! And then Hermione must be the Head Girl and you all are here for the exchange program! That's great."

Harry looked at him, puzzled. "How did you know about the exchange program? I thought no one knew it but the school, the ministry and us?"

Oliver smiled. "Didn't you hear? They asked me to come teach a class at the school you're going to. They're paying me an awful lot. That's why I accepted the position. That and I got injured and can't play for a few more months anyway…" He said.

"Great." Malfoy said." A Gryffindor reunion. How pleasant." he spat sourly." Please forgive me if I barf all over you."

Oliver looked at him hatefully. "Don't forget Malfoy, I'm not a student anymore, therefore I don't get in trouble for hexing you."

"On the contrary, Mr. Wood. I'll have to disagree with your point. Now can everyone please shut up. This ride is making me sick already." Snape said, before sitting back with his eyes closed.

-------------------------------------------

Chapter 2 written by: The first page was Amaya, the rest was written by Blaze.


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Seeing how none of us not even own a car, we certainly don't own Harry Potter. We might have a dollar in quarters to our name but that's our "we want a car" fund. **

**A/N: Hey, hey! This is Amaya… I'm giving Blazey-poo a break and making her read my story. Big thanks goes out to our beta who is fixing all our mistakes, which there probably was quite a few before she got a hold of it. Thanks Ashley!**

Chapter 3:

Whenever they landed, Snape reluctantly allowed Hermione to lead the way to the luggage pick-up. He didn't stop being nasty to them though.

"Hurry it up now Miss Granger," Snape snapped, his face regaining some of its' color now that he was on solid ground. "I would like to get there sometime soon."

"Sick sir?" Harry asked innocently, smirking up at his _beloved_ Potions Master.

"Of course not Potter," Snape sneered. "I, unlike you, have more important things to do with my time than stand around with a bunch of bloody Gryffindors in an airport."

"We have to check in sir," Hermione said patiently through gritted teeth. "It does take time."

"Fine," he growled finally, though it did not stop him from glaring at everyone who looked their way.

"Look at all these muggles," Draco spat, looking around contemptuously. He snarled at a passing fat man in a dorky Hawaiian t-shirt. "It's disgusting and degrading!"

"They're probably thinking the same thing about you Malfoy," Ron smirked.

"Shut your face Weasel!"

"Mr. Weasley," Snape started with a menacing growl, "it would be best for you to shut your mouth before you say something you will regret later."

Ron didn't refute but made faces and rude hand gestures at Snape's retreating back. This made Harry and Oliver laugh causing Snape to whirl around.

"Is there something you find funny that I should know about?"

"No sir," Harry smirked, "nothing _you_ should know about."

Snape looked livid. Harry was saved by a blonde headed woman in a red summer dress approaching them with a smile upon her face.

"I take it you're the group from Hogwarts," she greeted cheerfully.

Snape sneered at her. "And why would you assume that?"

"Because," she started, smiling happily, "if you would look around, _sir_, there is no one else wearing long black robes. You really stand out."

She was, in fact, right. Everyone else, minus Snape, chose to don regular muggle clothes for the trip so they would blend in with the crowds. Snape flushed slightly.

"I'm Jessica Mathers. I teach math at the Shenandoah School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I guess you guys over in London call it Arithmancy."

Oliver stepped forward. "I'm Oliver Wood. I'm supposed to teach gym."

Jessica's face lit up. "So you're the new teacher. We were wondering when you would arrive. Me especially, I've been covering for you until you arrived."

"Thank you," Oliver said with a smile and a nod.

Jessica turned to Snape and put on a large smile. "And you are?"

"Severus Snape," he told her, although it sounded as if he would rather not be introducing himself to her. His lips were set in a firm line, almost in a McGonagall-like fashion.

"Oh okay," she nodded slowly, trying very hard not to laugh at his odd name. "And you guys must be the exchange students. Allow me to be the first to welcome you to America and wish you a pleasant stay."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

They ended up taking a large bus to the school. Harry thought it roughly resembled the Knight Bus, without the top deck of course. It was what Americans called a 'charter bus' but altered magically so it would get them to the school faster.

There were other people on it too that were not traveling to the school. The bus traveled from New York to Florida, the bus traveling faster than any vehicle and, though slower than an airplane, faster because a person did not have a wait that an airport would provide.

Jessica had chatted aimlessly the whole trip to Snape who appeared to have relaxed considerably. To everyone's surprise, Snape participated in the conversation.

The school was not what any of them had expected. For one, it was deep in the woods surrounded on all sides by mountains and trees. Second, it was not a castle like Hogwarts but rather a large Victorian building with wings on either side of the main structure (think Greenbrier Resort in WV). Small, log buildings were scattered here and there across the land.

Jessica explained that some classes were held outside in those buildings when Hermione had inquired about them. She also went on to explain that the students had suites located in the wings which were divided into four teams: the North Wing, the South Wing, the East Wing, and the West Wing.

It was growing dark by the time they exited the bus. Ron had been complaining immensely for the past hour and a half about his growling stomach.

"Honestly Ron!" Hermione exclaimed, agitated by his constant and relentless grouching. "You should have packed something if you wanted food."

"I didn't know it was going to be this late before we got here," whined Ron. "It's not like I knew it was going to be this far back in the middle of nowhere."

Jessica laughed. "Don't worry, it's dinner time now. We've arrived just in time."

Ron looked to the sky and mouth a silent "thank you." Hermione rolled her eyes while Harry and Oliver laughed. Snape and Draco were both glaring at Ron.

Jessica led them into the building and instructed them to leave their belongings in the main lobby where they were currently occupying. She then left them to retrieve Principal Andrews and the group stood there, waiting and looking around at their home for the year.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I wonder when they're going to get here," Spirit said loudly to herself, twirling a lock of her blonde hair around a finger.

"Hopefully never," Amaya commented sourly. "But then, I shouldn't get my hopes up."

"Oh come on Amaya, you know you want them to come," Spirit teased.

Amaya rolled her eyes. "Yeah, about as much as I want to see my dear old family during the holidays. You know how much I'm looking forward to that."

"They should be here by now," Blaze commented distractedly.

"Didn't Andrews say they would be here by dinner?" Spirit asked.

"If either of you had been paying attention," Amaya interjected, her voice even and uncaring, "you would have noticed Mathers, who went to retrieve the foreign idiots, come in and get Andrews and then walk back out towards the lobby."

Spirit smiled and started bouncing up and down in her seat excitedly. "So they're finally here!" she squealed in delight, a beaming smile appearing on her face.

"Please stop," Amaya said in an annoyed voice, putting a hand to her temple.

Spirit, of course, ignored her and continued to bounce. "Ooh, ooh," Spirit shrieked, nudging Amaya in the side earning her a glare from said girl, "Andrews just came back in and she's smiling. That has to be good, right?"

Blaze, for once, put down her book and looked around. "She's going to introduce them."

"Brilliant deduction there Sherlock," Amaya commented dryly.

Blaze studied her. Suddenly her face lit up and she smiled. "So…."

Amaya rolled her eyes and glared at her friend. "So…what?"

"That's why you're mad….," Blaze finished, still smiling.

"Please enlighten me as to why I am mad," Amaya said.

"You love the fact that we have one empty room in our suite. If there's a girl, she'll have to room with us seeing as we're the only girl suite with an empty room."

"Of course!" Spirit joined in. "That explains it all!"

Amaya looked from one to another. "You're both off your rockers."

"Shh, she's starting," Spirit and Blaze both said.

Principal Andrews called everyone's attention to herself. "Good evening everyone and I'm hoping you are having pleasant meal."

"Good evening," everyone said back minus Amaya who was currently glaring at her place and muttering menacing things under her breath.

"As you all know, the exchange students were scheduled to arrive this evening and they have finally arrived just a little while ago. But first, allow me to introduce you to your new PE teacher, Oliver Wood."

"He's cute," Spirit commented.

"And young," Blaze added, very un-Blaze like.

"I don't care what he looks like, he's teaching gym which means I, for one, dislike him already," Amaya said.

"You would," Blaze told her.

"Next," Andrews spoke up again after the applause had died down, "is Professor Snape. He will be teaching you Chemistry this year and giving Mr. Gorbencheck a much needed break after some _unfortunate_ accidents," Andrews added, casting an accusing look at Amaya who just glared back.

"Look at his hair!" Spirit nearly yelled, looking thoroughly horrified that someone would willingly allow their hair to get that greasy.

"He sure looks like he's going to be fun," Amaya commented sarcastically.

"Now on to the students," Andrews started up again, drawing everyone's attention to herself again. "This is Hermione Granger. Blaze dear, she'll be rooming with you three."

Amaya groaned loudly and glared openly at Andrews and the bushy haired girl beside her. Andrews threw her a look, visibly saying that she was not going to warn her again.

"Next, we have Ronald Weasley."

A red headed kid with lots of freckles stepped up next to Hermione.

"His hair is even redder than yours Blaze," Spirit teased. "I wonder if he has freckles all over his body," she commented quietly, gazing up at the boy.

"When you find out," Amaya said dryly, "please do _not_ tell us."

"And this is Draco Malfoy."

A blonde haired boy stepped out, smirking arrogantly at the crowd. All the girls immediately gushed and started whispering about him.

"Oh. My. God!" Spirit cried. "He is so HOT!"

"He is also a pompous ass from the looks of it," Amaya added.

Spirit and Blaze both glared at her.

"Do you have negative comments for all of them?" Blaze asked.

Amaya shrugged. "Pretty much."

"And finally," Principal Andrews now had the biggest smile on her face and was blushing profusely, "I have the esteem pleasure of introducing to you….," she paused dramatically and the crowd waited, "Harry Potter!"

"DAMN IT!"

Every head turned to look at Amaya who was now storming out of the Dinner Room, hitting the doors with all her might, slamming them off the wall.

888888888888888888888888888888888888

Chapter 3 written by Amaya.

PLEASE REVIEW AND WE'LL LOVE YOU!

P.S. This story already has like 40 some chapters so we already have most of it planned out. The characters personalities, and some of the stupid things they do, relates to us which is why they seem crazy.


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Once again, we must stress the importance that we do not own one Harry Potter. The lawyers told us that we would never own one said person. **

**A/N: Hello again people! This is Amaya speaking…well, typing. Again, thanks must go out to Ashley, the wonder beta for taking time to fix our mistakes since my computer has decided to tell me everything is spelled wrong and I'm ignoring it. Thanks Ashley! Okay, and for those of you who asked, this is listed as a Hermione/Ron pairing, though I may not like it, because ultimately they are the only HP characters that hook up. **

Chapter 4:

Harry rolled his eyes when his name was called. Why did every teacher, or person for that matter, have to make a big deal about him, he still didn't know. Snape sneered at him from his place in line and Harry instantly knew that we would never receive such treatment from him.

He heard someone scream "Damn it" and turned to see a dark haired girl storming out of the room. Everyone started moving in the room and he lost her image in the confusion

"Nice Potter, you've already pissed somebody off," Draco said, chuckling merrily to himself. "Normally I have to say something before I piss a girl off."

"Why don't you shut it Malfoy," Harry bit out. "Besides, we need to at least introduce ourselves, personally I mean." He nodded towards the newly formed group of girls in front of them.

Suddenly, Harry noticed a tall blonde girl fighting her way to the front of the line. When she stepped out from the crowd, she completely stood out. She had on black strappy high heeled sandals that made her legs look long under her white skirt. Her hair fell gracefully over her black tank that showed about an inch of her stomach.

"Uh-oh girls, here comes Spirit in for the kill," one of the girls said from within the crowd.

"Yeah, we'll have to wait so which one she picks before moving in," another said.

Spirit's face turned a bright red, but she continued to move on up through the line until she stood in front of Draco and Harry. She quickly stuck her hand out for Draco to take. "Spirit Jamison."

"Draco Malfoy," he said, rising her hand to his lips and tenderly kissing it.

Quickly, a girl with red hair that fell around her shoulders brushed past everyone to the front of the crowd. She wore a green tank top over vintage style jeans and flip flops. She had a comfy look about her. "Are you going to get Amaya or what?"

The blonde looked from her friend back to Draco, who was still holding her hand then back to the red head.

"Fine," the red haired girl said, rolling her eyes. "I'll go, but you owe me one."

She turned on her heel and stormed away but the one thing everyone missed was the long glance between Oliver Wood and the lovely red head.

Harry looked back at Draco in time to see him tuck the blonde's hand into the crook of his arm and lead her off into one of the corners. He then looked over at Ron and Hermione who were deep in conversation with some of the other students.

Deciding that no one would miss him for awhile, Harry ran off in the direction the red head had just went. He caught up with her just outside the main doors. "Wait!" he yelled when he was just a few feet behind her.

She spun around to look at him. "What do you need?" she asked politely though Harry could tell she really just wanted to go find her friend.

"Nothing really," he said, falling into step beside of her. "I was just going to walk with you if you didn't mind."

"What!" She looked at him in disbelief.

"Do you not want me to?"

"No, it's not that, but I'm going to find my friend…the one that stormed out."

"Well, maybe I can meet her too," Harry said attentively.

"I don't think that would be a very good idea."

"Why?" he asked.

"Well….," she searched for the right way to say it, "you're kind of the reason she stormed out."

"What?" He looked stunned."

"Don't take it personal or anything…."

"I didn't do anything!"

"You don't have to do anything," she sighed. "That's the beauty that is Amaya."

Harry shook his head. "I take it that you and that blonde girl…um…Spirit? are friends as well then."

"Oh, Spirit…yeah, we are. All three of us are actually, but if you put a boy in front of Spirit it's going to take hell or high water to make her leave."

Harry laughed.

"I'm Blaze O'Mally by the way."

He nodded. "Harry Pot…."

She cut him off. "Everyone knows who you are."

"Blaze?" Amaya asked as she heard her friends voice. "What are you doing out here?"

And then she caught sight of Harry. "Damn it Blaze. Why the hell did you have to drag him along with you?"

Harry took a good look at the girl who was sitting ever so proudly on a huge rock. She was pretty, even though her features were obscured by the darkness.

"Hey," Blaze immediately protested, "I didn't bring him along."

"No, she didn't bring me," Harry said, jumping to Blaze's defense. "I followed her."

"Great," Amaya said darkly, "the oh so famous wonder boy is a stalker too."

Harry's mouth dropped open at her bluntness.

"What? Do I need to repeat that for you?" she shot at him bitterly.

"Amaya, don't you think you're being a little cruel," Blaze interjected.

Amaya shook her head fiercely, a dark look in her eyes. "I'm going for a run. Tell Spirit."

"Okay, but if you wait a minute I'll go with you," Blaze said, already starting back to the school.

"Well get your ass in gear," Amaya shouted before disappearing into the woods.

They ran back into the school. Blaze motioned for Harry to follow her. They stumbled onto Spirit and Draco in one of the halls leading up to the suites.

Spirit was leaned up against the wall. Draco had one hand beside her head against the wall, propping himself up, and the other hand resting gently on her hip. They had no idea that Blaze and Harry were there until Blaze coughed loudly.

"Spirit," Blaze said, just stopping short of them.

"What?" Spirit replied, giving Blaze the 'not right now' look that she knew all too well.

"Amaya is going for a run," Blaze said impatiently. "Are you coming or not?"

Spirit looked back at Draco. "I'll see you tomorrow, I guess."

He nodded and kissed her hand. "Goodnight."

Harry and Draco watched as the two girls ran back down the hall.

"Very nice Malfoy," Harry said sarcastically, "we haven't even been here for two hours and you're already hitting on girls."

Draco laughed, "Hey, it's my Malfoy charm. Besides, it's better than pissing them off."

Harry glared at the other boy. "Shove it Malfoy."

Draco looked around. "Do you have nay idea where we are?"

"No, not really," Harry said, trying to remember which way he had came in. "I think we might be lost."

------------------qpqpqpqpqpqp-----------------

In the woods a lone black wolf paced the hard forest floor. The wolf let out a low howl when it saw a phoenix closely followed by a golden palomino approach. They nodded slightly to one another, showing recognition, then ran off deeper into the forest.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4 written by Spirit

**In case you never figured it out, Spirit, Blaze, and Amaya are us. That sounds weird but we based the characters on our personalities.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Ok. The only thing I own is…ummm…I'll have to get back to you on that. And the only thing that Spirit and Amaya own is…ummm… a couple cats…and…. uh… and Herman the fish (Amaya sniffles…HERMAN IS DEAD!). Unless they are holding out on me. In which case I am sorry for lying to you!**

**A/N: I would like to thank the Alligator girl (You know who you are! Lol) . And…my mom… and …Wait, why does this sound like I am receiving an award?**

Chapter Five:

The next morning, Blaze was the first one awake, as usual. Glancing at the alarm clock on her bedside table, she rolled out of bed.

"Amaya! Spirit!" She yelled, running to each of their rooms. "Get up! Get up or you'll be late for class. You've both already missed breakfast!"

All she got in response were a few grunts.

"Come on! Get up!" She yelled again. Giving up, she turned and went to take a shower. When she got done, Amaya and Spirit were both awake, sitting on the edge of their beds.

"About time. We're going to be late!" Amaya said teasingly. Blaze rolled her eyes.

"Shut it. You really need to stop dragging us out on those late night 'run's'. I can't handle it and getting up on time. Not to mention we missed breakfast."

Amaya looked at her friend. "Pansy. And no one told you that you had to come with me. You both could have stayed here." She spat. Spirit's eyes lit up.

"Are you serious? You mean the you won't get mad next time if I stay here with a certain blonde boy?" She asked, looking at Amaya expectantly. Before Amaya could answer, Blaze did for her.

"Of course she would be mad at you. She's just saying this now because she knows we will go." She said, irritably. " Now, are you two going to get ready or not? You only have.." She looked at the clock on the wall and her eyes nearly popped out of her head. "One minute! Holy crap! See you guys later!" She said, hurrying out of the door.

Amaya and Spirit both smiled. " How long do you think it will take her to realize that she forgot to get dressed?" Spirit asked. Amaya looked at the clock.

"Three, two, one." She said as Blaze came bursting back into the room.

" Why didn't any one inform me that I still had only a towel on? "She asked, getting dressed. Amaya laughed.

"Well, you seem to have the answers any other time." She said. Blaze just glared at her and went back out the door.

-------------------------------------------

Blaze arrived at their first block Chemistry class about a minute too late. Walking to her usual seat in the front row, she flashed the teacher an apologetic smile, hoping he would forgive her. Instead of smiling back, as many normal nice teachers might, he glared at her.

"Well well. What do we have here?" He said." You're late! Who are you!" He asked, no, demanded is more the word for it. She looked at him, mouth hanging open. Never before had she been reprimanded by a teacher on the first day of class.

"Ummm…Blaze, sir. Blaze O'Malley." She answered, gaining control of herself. Every one in the class stared at her. Clearly they weren't used to seeing the 'smart one' be yelled at like this.

"Well, Ms. O'Malley, why ,might I venture to ask, were you late? Is it not a crucial part of the education here in America to be on time to your classes?" He spat hatefully at her. Her face turned red.

"Yes, sir. I mean, I, I overslept and I…" She began.

"Enough! Sit down so that I can provide the other's who were here on time the proper education." He ordered. She sat down and began to take notes.

Lucky for Amaya and Spirit, no, actually, lucky for the Professor, they didn't show up for the class.

In the back row, Harry felt sorry for the girl. He watched her for the rest of the lesson, ready to draw Snape's attention to himself if he were to single her out for any uncalled for reason. As he watched her, he couldn't help but notice that the black headed girl wasn't with her. He'd assumed that, since they were friends, that her, the blonde, and Blaze would all be taking the same classes.

About an hour or so later, the bell rang and signaled the end of the class.

When she got out into the hallway, she heard two people call her name simultaneously. She turned around to see Amaya and Spirit coming towards her, but in front of them, was Harry.

The three hurried over to her. Amaya gave Harry a death-glare as she pushed passed him and began speaking to Blaze. Harry just smiled weakly and let her pass.

"Hey." Amaya said. " Sorry we didn't make it to class. Spirit here was having a crisis when she learnt that the blonde headed kid.." She began, but Spirit interrupted her.

"Draco" She said.

Amaya rolled her eyes. " Whatever his name is. Anyway. She had a clothing crisis and it took me forever to convince her that she looked fine. So, how was class?" She asked, still ignoring Harry completely.

Blaze motioned for Harry to join them as they walked to the Gym for their next class. Blaze looked at Amaya.

"That Snape man is horrible! He yelled at me for being a minute late. A minute! Then, he wouldn't call on me the whole class, and he glared at me every time I made eye contact." She shuddered.

Harry laughed. "That's Professor Snape for you. He hates me because of my dad. Actually, he hates all of my friends too. Welcome to the club."

As if she didn't hear him, Amaya said, "I'd like to see him yell at me. I'd tell him were he could shove his wand!"

"I know you would." Blaze answered. " I was sort of hoping that you would have shown up and did just that. Anyway, have you heard anything about this Oliver Wood guy?" She asked them.

"Who" They both said in unison.

She shook her head, laughing. " Clearly not."

"I know him." Harry said. "He used to be the quidditch captain for my house team until he graduated. He was playing professionally until he got injured and they offered him this job. He's a pretty cool guy. Better than Snape, so don't worry about that. Not all Brits are a bunch of greasy gits." he added. Blaze laughed, as did Spirit. Only Blaze could see the smile playing at the corners of Amaya's mouth, even though she tried to hide it.

"So, he's really young right? I mean, to be a teacher and all." Blaze inquired curiously. This guy seemed interesting for some reason. She couldn't quite put her finger on it.

"Yeah, he is. He's only like 2 or 3 years older than us. Why?" He asked.

"No reason." Blaze said, blushing as they entered the classroom.

Amaya and Spirit exchanged a significant glance behind them. Never before had they heard their bookworm friend talk so much about a boy. And this is before she'd even met him.

-------------------------------------------

**Chapter Five written by: Blaze**


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:  We don't own much. Blaze now owns a Fall Out Boy CD, Amaya now owns a Hot Apple Pie CD, and Spirit now owns a Faith Hill CD. And we all own some cool Harry Potter stickers, and our ticket stubs for the most awesome concert ever that we went to last night at the West Virginia State Fair. It was Josh Gracin and Brad Paisley! Our two favorite country stars. And they are even more GORGEOUS in person, let me say.**

**Oh yea, the story. On with it then!**

**Thanks goes to our beta, Ashley. Thank you from all three of us for putting up with all of our grammar mistakes and confusing things that just got you lost…What was I saying? Oh yeah. Thank you!**

-------------------

Chapter Six:

"Okay everybody," Oliver called as he stood in front of the group of 7th year gym students, "you'll find the girl locker rooms to the right, the boys to the left. It's mandatory to change clothes before **and** after. There is also showers if you fell like you must take one."

"You mean we're going to get sweaty?" Spirit asked. She looked as if she would rather be anywhere but there. On the other hand, she would get to see Draco get all sweaty. She was visibly torn.

Amaya patter on the shoulder. "That's usually what happens in gym class honey. Besides, during your _other_ nightly exercises, you get all hot and sweaty," she teased.

Spirit's mouth fell open in shock and she playfully smacked her friend. "I'll have you to know that I don't sweat, I glisten."

Blaze, however, looked over at Amaya skeptically through narrowed eyes. "So you're actually going to participate in gym class this year?"

Amaya laughed. "Hell no."

Blaze and Spirit both shook their heads, chuckling merrily. Amaya gave them a mischievous smile before raising her hand. "Mr.….uh….Wood sir?"

Oliver looked taken back that someone was addressing him as 'Mr. Wood'. He cleared his throat and looked at Amaya. "Yes, Miss….?"

"Dante. Amaya Dante," she purred. Blaze hit her on the shoulder but she merely glared at the red-head and turned back to the teacher. "I have to go…uh…do something."

"What?" He didn't look as if he was just going to take any old excuse so Amaya decided that she was going to have to use the one excuse that worked every time.

"I have to go get some women toiletries for my womanly problem," Amaya replied, smirking joyfully. She knew the reactions she was going to receive.

All the guys blushed a deep red, looking intently at the floor including Oliver. Spirit was trying hard not to laugh out loud and Blaze was just slowly shaking her head disapprovingly at her dark-haired, blunt friend.

"So," Amaya chirped happily, "may I go?"

"Yes!" Oliver croaked.

Amaya skipped happily out of the room, everyone watching her go.

After she was gone, Blaze turned to Spirit. "How long do you think till she runs into Andrews and gets detention? Five, six, eight minutes?"

"Knowing Amaya," Spirit started, looking at the door that Amaya just exited through, "I give her about…oh….two to three minutes. Four if she has to hunt for her."

"Is she that careless?" Harry asked as he came over and joined the conversation.

"No," Blaze said in a disapproving-like manner.

"She just likes detention," Spirit added. Then, "A lot actually."

"Why would anyone like detention?" Hermione asked as she too walked over with Ron to join them. She had a look on her face that rivaled McGonagall.

Spirit and Blaze both shrugged. "Boredom," the answered together.

"Plus, she's going for a detentions record," Blaze told them. "Not like she really needs to try at that though," she added after a thought."

"Why's that?" Harry asked.

"Well," Spirit said, smiling brightly, "she broke the previous record of one-hundred and seventy-eight in our second year. She's up to…um…how many Blaze?"

"Four hundred and eighteen," Blaze answered dully.

Spirit playfully patted her friend on the head which she received a glare for. "Blazey-poo here is our detention counter. Me and Amaya always lose count."

"Amaya and I," Blaze corrected.

Spirit waved a hand, "Whatever. Anyways, Blaze is keeping count for us."

"Keeping count for what?" Draco asked as he walked up beside Spirit, casually slipping his arm around her waist. This did not go unnoticed by the rest of the group.

"Detention record," Spirit told him, casually leaning into him a little and giving him a seductive smile. "Amaya has already broke it."

"Okay people!" Oliver shouted, bringing their conversation to an abrupt end and separating Spirit from Draco's embrace. "To the locker rooms!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"MISS DANTE!"

Amaya smiled to herself before turning casually around to face the angry face of Principal Allie Andrews. She stood still and waited for Andrews to reach her.

"Hello there Principal Andrews. Lovely day out there isn't it? Out for a stroll? Mind if I join you? I could use the exercise, I'm getting a bit out of shape, don't ya think?"

Andrews clinched her teeth angrily. A tick was visible in her jaw. "Actually," she bit out, "I was just on my way to retrieve you from gym class to reprimand you for that little outburst last night."

Amaya put on her best 'I'm sorry' face. "Oh yes…that."

"Yes, that. Now, why, pray tell, are you not in gym class right now where I might point out that you would get in better shape than a measly stroll."

Amaya smiled innocently, batting her eyelashes slightly in a girly manner. "I missed seeing you Principal Andrews so I just thought that I'd come see you. Haven't see you since June. That's a long time."

"Not long enough," Andrews muttered beneath her breath.

Though Amaya heard her clearly, she said, "What was that Principal Andrews? Couldn't quite hear ya."

"I said…," Andrews said louder, "how about we catch up in detention? Hmm?"

Amaya smiled inwardly. _Score_. "If that's what you think would be best Principal Andrews."

"My office, tonight."

"Thank you," Amaya replied earnestly, smiling brightly at the thirty-eight year old Principal who just frowned in return.

Andrews shook her head and walked away. Amaya could have sworn she heard her mumbling, "I will never understand that girl," to herself as she walked down the long corridor back towards her office.

Amaya, getting what she set off for, looked down at her watch. She had thirty more minutes till gym class was over. Time enough to cause mayhem."

-----/-----/-----/-----/-----/-----/-----/-----/-----/-----/-----/-----/-----/-----/-----/-----

"I'm all hot and sweaty," Spirit whined as they walked towards the locker rooms. They had just got done with a game of volleyball to which their team did more running after the ball then hitting it.

"But don't you feel better after all that exercise?" Blaze asked, smiling secretly to herself.

"No," Spirit added honestly. "I feel tired….and sleepy. I'm ready for a good and hearty nap. I think I might skip our next class and go take one."

Blaze shot her a look before perking up. "Oh look, there's Draco."

Spirit immediately brightened up and started looking around wildly for the familiar head of platinum blond hair. "Where? I don't see him? Where, Blaze? WHERE?"

Blaze couldn't contain the laughter anymore as she watched Spirit bounce up and down trying to peer over people's heads. "I was just joking," she told the blonde. "He's not in here. You sure did liven up though."

Spirit slapped Blaze on the shoulder as they began walking out of the gym. "That was not funny," she scolded in a stern voice, narrowing her eyes on her friend.

Blaze smiled. "Yes it was."

"No, it wasn't."

"Was."

"Wasn't."

"I, personally, thought it was," Blaze told her.

Spirit glared at her. "You would."

"BOO!"

Both girls screamed as someone snuck up behind them and poked them. They turned quickly to find Amaya smirking at them both.

"Don't EVER do that again!" Both girls screamed in unison, forgetting their earlier argument to yell at their raven-haired friend.

"Oh come on, lighten up." Amaya shrugged. Then she grinned largely like a kid about ready to open their first present on Christmas morning. "Guess what just happened!"

"You got detention," the two girls replied dully as if they had practiced before many times.

"How'd ya guess?"

"Because it's your one and ONLY goal in school," Blaze reprimanded her.

"No it isn't," Amaya said indignantly. "I'm sure I have more goals than just that."

"Oh yeah?" Blaze said challengingly. "Name one."

Amaya paused in thought. "Well…..," she drawled, "I can't think of any but I'm sure I have others. Don't I, Spirit?"

"Uh……," Spirit bit her lip, "do you?"

"Okay," Amaya said, conceding the losing battle, "maybe it is my only goal."

"Anyways," Blaze continued with her earlier argument, "it's the only thing you get really excited over. Plus, you always have it."

"Yeah," Spirit agreed at once, "you not having detention is like me not having a boyfriend."

Amaya and Blaze looked at her strangely.

"Yeah," Amaya commented slowly, "that is a rare occasion."

Spirit smiled happily and started humming under her breath that Blaze recognized as the Brady Bunch theme. Amaya groaned loudly.

Harry walked up to them, fresh out of the showers. "What are you guys talking about?"

Amaya rolled her eyes. "Nothing you'd want to listen to Potter. Why don't you just run on back to your British buddies and talk. Hmm?"

Harry took a step back as if he had been slapped. "Why do you not like me?"

"Because…"

"Because….?"

"Because I don't," Amaya shrugged.

"Oh yeah," Harry bit out sarcastically, "that's a really good reason."

All of a sudden a first year came out of nowhere, plowing into Amaya. She was sent flying into Spirit where she bounced back. Spirit fell hard to the ground with a 'umph' and books went sailing high up into the air.

The last thing Amaya knew was a pair of strong arms wrapping around her and a particularly large book crashing into her head. Then, it was black.

**Chapter 6: Written by, yours truly, Amaya. **

**Reviews Happy Authors **

**Happy Authors Quicker Updates**

**Quicker Updates Happy Readers. **

**Happy Readers Reviews**

**Easy equation, right? Follow those easy steps! Just click that little button down there! Come on, you know you wanna. Click! Click! Click!**


	8. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: It is us again, the all-knowing…well semi-knowing Pariahs… Since we are all knowing, we realize that we do not own the Harry Potter universe especially since we just discovered that we wrote two chapter 6's…. we're stupid… so that means in our notebook we are up to 44 chapters….wow….**

**A/N: As you can read in the Disclaimer, we are not the brightest of people and can't count…or at least our dearest Spirit can't count. Yes, she does really behave like that in reality! We all resemble our 'other' selves in all truth. Amaya is…well, Amaya. And I am Blaze. I actually have a 4.0! Although I am more blunt in reality, and Amaya likes to do her own work and gets a 4.0 as well, and Spirit isn't really such a sleeze… Anyway, enough of my rambling and on with the story!**

**Chapter 7:**

"Is she going to be alright?" Harry asked as he gently lowered her to bed in the hospital suite. He had carried her back here upon Blaze's very persistent requests.

"She's not dead, is she?" Ron asked, rather dumbly. Spirit smirked, and Blaze just rolled her eyes.

"Would you all just shut up? She's going to kill someone as it is when she wakes up. Jeez, you'd think you actually had a death wish or something." she said, applying the damp washcloth to Amaya's head.

Amaya stirred and groaned loudly. "I am going to mutilate that first year you felt the need to run into me!" She said. Looking at Blaze, she added, "And possibly you for having Spirit to carry those humongous books of yours!" She sat up slowly, holding her head where a small lump had formed. "How did I get up here? I know you didn't carry me." She said.

Spirit chuckled. "Harry carried you, of course."

At this, Blaze quickly took a step away from Amaya and gave Spirit a look that clearly said 'Now you've done it'.

"What?" Amaya asked, now noticing the presence of other's in the room.

"She said that I carried you." Harry replied. He was sitting on the bed next to hers, Spirit's bed.

Amaya pointedly ignored him. "What happened to you, Spirit?" She asked out of genuine concern for her friend.

Spirit pointed to her ankle. "Sprained it when I fell into you." She paused as Draco came waltzing into the room, a look of concern etching he face. He sat down on the bed beside of her and immediately kissed her.

Amaya groaned, clearly disgusted. "Can you two stop for a minute so that you can at least finish your story?" She spat.

Spirit jerked away from Draco and kept talking as if she were never interrupted. "Nurse Sparks told me that I should keep my weight off of it for a few days. Other than that I should be fine."

Amaya looked at Blaze. "And what did Nurse Sparks have to say about me?" She kept her gaze firmly away from Harry, although it was hard considering that he was seated on the bed just behind Blaze's head.

"She said that you had a nasty bump, and that you would have a headache in the morning, but you will be fine also." Blaze told her. "Oh, and she said that when you woke up that we were to go back to our classes." She added as if it were an after thought.

Amaya stared at her, open mouthed. "Are you freakin insane? I'm not going back to class. I am going to milk this for what it's worth." She bit out.

Spirit nodded in agreement. "I'm not going back either. I'm going to go back to my room and wallow in my misery." She said dramatically.

Blaze smirked at her friend. "But Draco is going to class, aren't you, Draco?" She said, looking at the other blonde in the room.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Sorry, Spirit, I have to." He said.

Ron snorted. "I never thought I would live to see the day that Draco Malfoy would turn down the chance to skip a class."

"Don't you have something to do? Where's your dear Granger at? Did she find herself an American boy and forget all about you, Weasel?" Draco spat.

Blaze, upon seeing Harry put out a hand to hold his friend back, took it on herself to change the subject. "Well, after the thank you's are said, we can go to class."

Amaya looked at her icily. "What thank you's?" She asked, innocently.

Blaze gave her a knowing glare. "You know what thank you's I am talking about, so don't play dumb with me."

Amaya rolled her eyes. "Fine." she said. She turned to face Spirit's bed. "Thank you, Spirit dear, for tripping, spraining your ankle, and knocking me out in the process. For that, I now have a valid excuse to skip my classes. I am forever in your debt."

"Welcome." Spirit said, cheerfully. Draco smiled at her and they began kissing again. Blaze just rolled her eyes.

"Fine, play your games then. I don't have time. See you later." She said, getting up off of the bed and gathering her books. "You can do your own make up work, then."

Before she exited the room, Amaya called out to her. "Alright! Thank You, Harry Potter." She said softly. She looked at him for only a moment.

"What was that?" He said smartly.

"Amaya, I don't think he heard you. Talk louder." Blaze chastised.

Amaya rolled her eyes and gritted her teeth. "I said, thank you, Harry Potter. What else do you want from me?"

Harry smiled. "That's all for now." He said smugly. "Oh, and your welcome." He added.

Amaya let out a low growl and started to get off of the bed towards him. "I am so going to hit you for that!" She yelled, trying to shake off Blaze who had come over and grabbed her arms.

"No, your not." Blaze told her. "You are either going to go back to class, or stay here and rest. The other isn't an option."

Amaya threw herself back against the pillows on the bed in defeat. "Fine."

Blaze patted Amaya on the arm and gathered her things again to leave. Spirit hopped off of her bed with the help of Draco, and Ron followed suit. Harry, however, moved over to the end of her bed and sat down, a very determined expression on his face.

"Why the hell do I have to stay in here? Why can't I go back to my own room, where I can at least have some privacy?" Amaya demanded, throwing Harry a look.

Spirit smiled sweetly. "Because Blaze said so, and you know as well as I that she is almost always right." Draco put his arm around her waist as she wobbled towards the doorway.

Blaze turned back as she approached, looking at Harry. "Are you coming?" She asked. "I won't be here to protect you if you stay."

Harry smiled. "I think I will be fine, but thanks for your concern. Tell the teacher that I will be along shortly, please."

Blaze nodded, and then left the room, leaving himself and a grumbling Amaya behind.

**A/N: REVIEW! I didn't type this for nothing! **

**Written by: Spirit, Typed and corrected by: Blaze**


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N**: Right now I am really bored, so I decided to type the next chapter! Amaya is writing on one of her numerous stories, and I was doing absolutely nothing. Imagine that.

**Disclaimer: **Wow. We actually get to say that we own things in this story. We own ourselves, of course, and all of the wonderful and original pairings that we have come up with. We still can't say that we own anything else, though, as in Harry Potter, or any of his hott guy friends or enemies…(Shouts very rude words at the top of her lungs)

-------------------------------------------

Chapter Eight:

"You can leave now." Amaya spat at Harry, who had seated himself at the edge of her bed and refused to get up, no matter how much she complained.

He shook his head. "Nope. Can't do that until you tell me the truth about why you don't like me. No lies this time. Come on, tell me." He demanded.

Amaya glared at him. Sometimes she wished that looks could actually kill…But as they didn't, "Fine. You want the truth? I'll tell you. Because you are Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived, famous for absolutely nothing significant. Nothing! And everyone worships you like you were actually the one to get rid of that git Voldemort! As is you stood up as a one year old baby and put a curse on him with your pacifier or something." She finished, anger spilling out of her every feature.

He looked taken aback. He had expected something ridiculous, but this was beyond stupid! Fighting back the tears that threatened to spill over the brims of his eyes, he gathered himself as his sadness turned to anger.

"That is ridiculous! Do you think I chose that? That I wanted Voldemort to come and murder my parents before I even got a chance to know them? That I asked for the nightmares that plague my dreams every night, and to have a connection to one of the most hideous beings in the world! No I didn't! I didn't ask for any of it and I would gladly give back all of this…this stupid fame if it meant that I would have one more minute to spend with my parents, that I might get to have a family for once in my life. You, like everyone else, have no idea what it's like to be Harry Potter!" He finished, getting to his feet and heading to the door.

Amaya just stared at him for a minute, regretting everything she had said. She didn't have any idea that he felt all of that. She had a weird feeling in her stomach…Was that regret? She had never experienced regret in her life.

"Well, if that's all you can do is stare at me like I'm dumb, then I'll be going." As he reached for the door knob, she bolted out of the bed and walked over to him. She had the sudden urge to hug him, to take him into her arms and show him that somebody could care for him.

Instead, however, she just stood there, hand on the door preventing him from leaving as she tried to keep herself from fainting. She looked him in the eyes. The loss and sadness she saw there were more tremendous than anyone's she had ever looked in before. Well, except her own, of course.

"I'm sorry, Harry. I really had no idea." She said at last.

He looked away towards the window. "I don't want your pity. I get enough of that, thanks."

She followed his gaze. "It's not pity." She said. "I promise. I am really and truly sorry. I just though, well, I thought that you would love the fame and the glory. That you would be some spoilt little rich boy. When you came here and you weren't, I sort of felt bad and I guess I took my anger out on you." She looked at her feet ashamedly.

"Why in the world does everyone think that I actually enjoy the fact that my parent's were murdered and the whole world knows about it? And, yes, I'll admit that I do have a small fortune left to me by my mum and dad, but I only use what I need of it." He said, looking at her. She looked so different standing there, a sad expression on her face. A change from the normal hard look that she bore. She looked almost…vulnerable. Prettier even, than before, if that were possible.

"I guess we think that because we are a bunch of greedy idiots that would do just that if we were put in your shoes." she said sadly, continuing her gaze on the floor.

He cupped her chin in his hand, afraid for a minute that she would pull back into her protective shell. When she didn't, however, he smiled. "Are we over that now?" He asked, smirking.

She smiled, too. "Yes, if you can ever forgive me for acting so ignorant."

"I can do that. After all, Ron Weasley is my friend. If I can handle the hard headed idiot that he is, I think I can handle you. What do you say we start over?" He asked.

She held out her hand in agreement. "Fine. Amaya Dante."

He took it, saying in return, "Harry Potter, pleased to meet you."

She swayed a bit, catching herself on the door.

"Whoa, there. You need you rest, Ms. Dante." He told her, helping her back to her bed. Kissing her on the hand, he smiled at her. "See you tomorrow." And he turned and left the room.

Amaya smiled to herself as she drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

She slept in peace for quite a long time. Until a kamikaze yell woke her from her slumber, followed by a body landing on her.

"Get up! Get up! Get up!"

"Spirit," Amaya growled, "Get the hell off of me!"

Spirit smiled. "Nope. Time to get up." She said as she began bouncing up and down on the bed on her knees.

Amaya groaned and pulled the covers over her head. "I thought your ankle was sprained." She mumbled from under the sheets.

"She wouldn't leave me alone until I healed it for her." Blaze said, joining her friend on the edge of the bed. "I tried to tell her that Dr. Rice wanted it to heal on it's own, but she swore up and down that it would hurt her 'image', whatever that means." Blaze finished.

Amaya shook her head and swore. "Only Spirit." She said. She took her head out of the covers only to see both Blaze and Spirit smiling stupidly at her. "What?" She demanded. "Why are you smiling at me like that?"

"No reason." Blaze said, quickly.

"Yep. No reason at all." Spirit supplied.

Amaya glanced from one to the other. "Why do I have great difficulty believing you two?" She asked skeptically.

Spirit smiled. "Because you are a naturally mistrusting person." Earning her an elbow to the side from Blaze. "What?" She asked innocently, rubbing her ribs.

"Shut up." Blaze told her through gritted teeth.

"Why?"

"Because your not helping any, that's why."

"Oh, ok." Spirit said, zipping her lips shut and throwing away the invisible key.

Amaya rolled her eyes. "Will one of you two please tell me what's going on?" Spirit made a motion as if to tell her that she couldn't speak, and Blaze simply ignored her for a minute, before finally breaking down.

"Fine. I'll tell you. Harry mentioned something of a truce between you two, is all."

"Yes, he told everyone at breakfast. Seemed thrilled about it, actually." Hermione said as she entered the hospital room. "How are you doing?" She asked Amaya.

"Fine, thanks."

"I was going to come see you last night, but by the time I finished in the library, everyone was back and Harry said you were resting."

Amaya smiled mischievously. "Aww. Did ya miss me?"

"Actually, I did sort of miss your incessive whining this morning while I was getting ready for classes." Hermione teased.

Amaya's smile fell. "Crap!" She said. "I missed my very first detention of the year!"

Blaze patted her shoulder. " That's alright. I'm sure you can score another one by tonight."

Her smile returned as she grinned mischievously. "So, what class do we have first?"

"Get out your books and turn to page 167 immediately." Snape boomed. "I want every…" He was interrupted as the door swung open and Amaya strode in nonchalantly.

"Good morning, Mr. Snape." She said, taking her seat.

Snape sneered. "It's Professor Snape, not Mr."

She smiled. "Oh, you have a PhD, then? It's comforting to know that we have such smart teachers."

"Take out your book and turn to page 167, now." Snape hissed.

Amaya smirked. "Don't mind if I do." She said. Looking beside her, she spotted Harry. "Hello, Harry." She said.

"Hi." He mumbled without moving his lips, a skill he had adopted for this class in particular.

"What was that?" Amaya asked, purposefully being loud.

"Miss…" Snape began, but was interrupted yet again.

"Dante. Amaya Dante." Amaya said, a smirk on her lips.

"Miss Dante, I would appreciate it if you would kindly refrain from excessive talking as I do not allow that in my class." He barked.

"Whatever you say, Mr. Snape." Amaya said, leaning back in her chair.

"Professor." Snape drawled menacingly.

Amaya smiled and looked at him with her best innocent face. "I'm not a professor."

"I know that," Snape growled. "I do not want to hear another word from you."

"Okey- Dokey."

"Detention!" Snape yelled.

"Yes!" Amaya said, jumping up from her seat and doing a sort of victory dance.

Snape just stared at her, dumbstruck by her actions. His shock only lasted about a minute or so though and his expression went back to being grim and evil. "Get. Out. Now." he said, pointing at the door.

Amaya smiled at Harry. "I don't think he likes me." She said, before strolling out of the room, every pair of eyes in class watching her, amazed that she had managed to piss Snape off so quickly.

Amaya went to the giant pond behind the school after she left the Chemistry class. She sat down on the bank beside of a giant Oak tree and pulled her things out of her bag. Although she didn't like school, she still had to do the work, and Blaze refused to do it all for her.

She was so caught up in the complex problems that she didn't notice when someone approached behind her. "Oy, Amaya. Fancy seeing you here." A male voice said. She turned to face Oliver Wood, the new P.E. teacher. "Skiving another class, I see."

"Depends," Amaya answered, "On what 'skiving' means."

"Uh, skipping, I think." He said.

Amaya smiled. "Then, actually, no. I got kicked out."

Oliver placed a hand over his chest in mock surprise. "You? Who would kick a girl like you out of class?"

Amaya chuckled. "That old grease pit, Snape."

"Oooohhh. I see now. Crazy old bugger, he is." Oliver looked out over the grounds for a moment before continuing. "You have to stop skipping P.E., Amaya. I can't pass you if you don't come."

Amaya thought for a minute before answering. "So," she drawled slowly, "If I come, you'll pass me?"

"Yes."

"Promise?"

"I swear."

Amaya stuck out her hand. "Then you have yourself a deal, Mr. Wood."

Oliver shook her hand and smiled. "Deal," he said happily. Leaning closer, he said, "Now, tell me about Blaze."


	10. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: Believe you me, it is to our very utmost displeasure that we have to admit that sigh…it's just, this is so hard for me……okay, deep breaths… we, meaning your lovable Pariahs do not own…mutters in quiet voice hoping that you don't hear Harry Potter….**

**A/N: Hey Ya'll! It's me, Amaya here… I decided to type this up to avoid doing my Sales Speech…Homework is BAD! Must skip HOMEWORK! **

Chapter 9:

The sun was streaming in through the windows of the corridor as the first classes of the day ended and the students were slowly moving towards their next class during break. Blaze smiled in content, happily daydreaming of a certain ex-pro-Quidditch player.

"BLAZE!" Blaze muttered darkly under her breath as the booming voice drew her from her pleasant daydreams. The way she saw it, she had two options. She could either a) stop and see who it was that was demanding her attention or she could b) ignore them.

Unfortunately the choice was removed from her as it called her again and she recognized it as belonging to Harry. "Hey Blaze!" he called and she turned to see him running down the hallway towards her. "Wait up!"

Blaze completely stopped and waited for him to catch up with her. When he reached her, she gave him a smile (though she was a little peeved at him still for his bad timing). "What's up Harry?"

"I was actually looking for Amaya to see if she wanted to come with me to see Oliver," he said quickly, looking around casually.

Blaze instantly perked. Oliver? As in, Oliver Wood? She mentally hoped so at least.

He looked back down at her and smirked. "But since I can't find her, would you like to come?"

"YES! I mean," Blaze said quickly, trying to cover up her excitement though her embarrassment shown on her cheeks, "sure. I have nothing better to do at the moment."

"Okay, let's go."

They were walking down the hallway towards Oliver's office, talking aimlessly, when Blaze crashed into another something, or should we say, someone. They both fell hard to the floor with Blaze sprawled all over the other person.

Blaze, totally embarrassed by now since she couldn't seem to gracefully get off her crash pillow, blushed a deeper red when she looked up to find two very lovely and familiar eyes laughing at her.

"Hey Draco," Spirit asked as she walked up to Draco, linking her fingers through his as they went.

Draco smiled at her and lightly kissed her forehead. "Hello Spirit."

"So," Spirit said, trying to think of something to say to fill up the silence, "how do you like America so far?"

Draco let his eyes roam over her body, not bothering to hide the desire in his eyes. "I love _every_ aspect of America," he said seriously when his eyes met hers again.

Spirit giggled and leaned into his body a little. "What's your favorite part?"

Draco grinned down at her sexily. "Definitely the people."

Spirit slowed her pace as she gazed up at him questionably. "Did you not like the people over in London?" she asked softly, her eyes searching his.

"No!" Draco scoffed, affronted by the very notion.

"Why not?'

"Too many muggle lovers," Draco spat, "especially that old arse that pretends to be Headmaster."

Spirit paused a moment, forcing him to stop as well as his headed words sunk in. Letting go of his hand, she turned to look at him. "Do you have something against muggles?"

"They are the most disgusting and vile creatures out there," Draco said heatedly. The full contempt he felt for muggles shown in his icy eyes.

"Is that why you don't like Hermione?" Spirit asked softly, fearing his answer.

"Yes! She is nothing but a know-it-all mudblood."

"Well, I've got news for you, Draco Malfoy," Spirit said angrily, her eyes flashing as she gave him an angry poke to the chest, "so am I!"

Before he could say anything, Spirit had turned and ran back down the hallway away from him. She only stopped when she ran straight into the arms of someone.

"Oh God!" Blaze exclaimed, horrified as she hurriedly tried to get up once more, only succeeding in falling back down on top of him.

Oliver let out a loud "hmph" as the breath rushed out of him. She wasn't exactly falling easy, not that he was complaining exactly…

Blaze bit her lip and looked at him, eyes large and wide as she realized that she had hurt him. "I am so, so sorry!" she said as she tried to get off of him.

Oliver chuckled and stopped her squirming less she found the effects that she was having on him. "It's okay, really it is," he assured her as she looked at him.

He raised up slowly, pushing her up with him. Harry finally reached down and helped Blaze to her feet, of course he got a good laugh out of the situation first. Oliver also raised up, pulling his long coat around him to hide his…um…. 'problem.'

The three of the gazed at each other for a minute or two. Harry was smirking, Blaze was blushing, and Oliver, well Oliver was just trying to think of something to say.

"So," he said after a bit, "where were you two headed?" He looked first to Harry who was still smirking stupidly and then over to Blaze who was blushing madly and staring at the ground.

"To find you actually," Harry supplied as it appeared that Blaze had no attention of answering.

"Me? Well, what did you need?"

"I wanted to ask you if it would be alright if I practiced Quidditch while I was here," Harry said. "I don't want to lose any of my skills because of lack of practice."

"I don't mind. Of course, Wizard's Ball is going to be starting up soon and you'll need to make sure that you're not interfering with any of their practices," Oliver answered.

"I'll give him the schedule," Blaze offered softly, still blushing profusely.

Oliver and Harry's heads both snapped towards her. "You play Wizard's Ball?" Harry asked, somewhere between admiration and disbelief.

Blaze shrugged. "We all do. Amaya, Spirit, and I that is. "

"Are you any good?" Oliver asked.

Blaze again shrugged.

Oliver pulled the coat around him some more. "Well, then that's settled," he said, smiling at Blaze who shyly smiled back at him after a minute.

Harry cast them a 'I-know-what-is-going-on-and-you-can't-fool-me' look before commenting, "Well, I'm going to go find Amaya. It could take a while so I'm going to go. Blaze, I'm sure Oliver will walk you back to wherever you need to go so g'bye."

"But….but…..," Blaze stuttered but Harry had already disappeared around the corner. _I'm going to kill him_, she thought to herself, _or better yet, I'll get Amaya to kill him_.

"So," Oliver said, bringing her out of her murderous thoughts.

"So….?"

"Where were you headed before Harry waylaid you into coming to find me?"

Blaze smiled. "Well, since my next class isn't for," she glanced at her watch, "for an hour or so, I had planned on either going to the library or for a walk."

Oliver grinned down at her. "How about a walk then?"

Blaze smiled up at him. "A walk sounds lovely."

"Good." Oliver held out his arm and she took it without hesitation. "Let's go."

Amaya was mad. No, scratch that, she was infuriated. She had just forced Spirit to tell her what was wrong and now she was going to find the little ass who had upset her.

She slammed the doors to the Dinner Hall open, drawing everyone's eyes to her, and scanned the room. The unnaturally blonde hair caught her eye and she strode purposefully towards the owner.

Everyone watched her progress. It was true that they had all seen Amaya in one of her tempers as she was now, but never had they seen her so mad. They couldn't wait to see what she would do. It was so exciting.

"MALFOY!" The anger was evident in her voice. Every head in the room watched eagerly through fervent eyes, hoping to see a fight.

Draco looked up at her, his expression grim. "What Dant'e?"

"Stand up," she commanded.

He complied but was instantly back on the ground after she punched him hard on the jaw. His hand instantly went up to massage the sore jaw.

"MISS DANT'E!" The teachers all shouted, shocked that she would do that in front of them and wondering what he had done to make her so angry.

Amaya ignored them and grabbed a hold of the front of his shirt, bringing him closer to her. "I want you to listen to me very carefully Malfoy. Spirit may be muggleborn, but she is way too good for the pathetic likes of you. If you were smart, you would stay away from her. If I hear that you, in any way, hurt her again, I won't hesitate to kill you. Understand?"

Draco timidly nodded his head, his eyes wide as he watched the fury grow in her eyes. Amaya roughly released him, making him fall back to the ground hard.

"Remember this Malfoy," she spat, "you mess with one Pariah, you mess with us all."

Amaya turned and stormed out of the hall, leaving everyone gaping at her. Harry stood at the door and was about to say something to her when she held up a hand to stop him.

"Not now," she bit out, not even glancing his way.

He nodded, though he was a little hurt, and stepped out of her path. As he watched her storm down the hall, he was briefly aware that their truce was now over. Now he was going to have to win her over again. Oh fun, fun, fun.

**A/N: This chapter was written and typed by me, Amaya. It could have been longer but I just got my contacts and I'm getting used to them. Big change from glasses. Anyways, remember to REVIEW! Believe me, that button does not bite if you click it…in fact, it actually likes it. So go head, make it happy and click it.**


	11. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER: No matter how many times this is retyped (the disclaimer I mean) the message is going to remain the same…. We are J.K. Rowling's idols and she asked us to write the 7th book for her and….alright, so maybe that's an a small exaggeration….Okay, maybe it's a big one so we do not own Harry Potter.**

**This would have been up sooner if I (Amaya) had not lost fan fiction for some strange reason…. Sorry about that….**

Chapter 10:

Spirit's sight was smeared with tears, but she just kept running, forcing herself to go on and not to collapse. Her heart was slowly breaking with each crystal tear that roll down her cheek.

All she wanted to do was to disappear, to hide from the world. She wanted to run forever until she reached the end of the world, but she knew that she couldn't. Eventually she would have to stop; she would have to face Draco and when she did face him, there would be hell to pay. If not from her, then from one of her friends.

Her legs were beginning to cramp up, but she refused to let herself stop. Well, she wasn't going to stop but she felt two arms wrap around her waist as she crashed into someone's chest. She gazed up at the face of Dan Bowling, a seventh year.

"Spirit," he said, smoothing her hair, "are you okay?"

She shook her head as the tears fell faster down her cheek in a steady stream. "No," she finally choked out.

He didn't say anything, just pulled her closer and let her sob against his chest. Dan had always been there for her, and this made her cry harder.

They had went to the same muggle school together before getting their letters of acceptance to the Shenandoah school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. They had dated on and off from their third year to their fifth year, then in their sixth year they decided to cool it, but still ended up spending quite a few nights in each other's arms.

Dan eased Spirit out of his arms, just enough to see her face. "Do you want to tell me about it?" he asked, wiping a tear from her cheek.

She shook her head and buried her head into his chest again. Dan looked up just in time to see Amaya rushing down the hall towards them.

"Hey Spirit, I was…," Amaya started but froze. She had seen her friend upset before, but not like this. Spirit hated to cry, she always said that it ruined her makeup beyond repair.

"What happened?" she asked as she gingerly placed an arm around Spirit as well.

Spirit shook her head, which was still against Dan's chest. She muttered something but the words were lost in the cotton of his shirt.

Dan shook his head as well and shrugged. "She wouldn't tell me either."

"Spirit," Amaya said sweetly, "you need to tell us what happened so that we can fix it. We can't help you if you don't tell us."

Spirit looked up, tears still filling her eyes. "He told me that…that he hated….muggles, and that….that he hated muggleborn."

"Who said that to you?" Dan asked close to her ear, holding her tight.

"Draco," Spirit choked, as she began to cry yet again.

"That ass," Amaya bit out, her eyes filling with hatred. She gave Spirit a brief hug before stepping back, a harsh look in her eyes. "I'll take care of it," she stated simply.

"Amaya," Spirit said, just above a whisper, "give him hell but don't….don't hurt him to bad….," for she knew that she still had feelings for the British blonde.

Amaya took another step back and looked hard into Spirit's eyes, then up to Dan before finally looking back at Spirit. "I can't promise that," she said. She looked back up to Dan. "Take care of her for me till I get back."

Dan nodded and the two watched Amaya run off in search of her latest prey. Spirit silently hoped that Amaya wouldn't hurt him…too bad.

Dan put his arm around Spirit's waist. "Let's go outside and sit for a while. I have a feeling that some good ol' fresh air will do you some good."

"But you have class," Spirit said dumbfounded. Dan was not one to miss class for anything.

"Right now, you're more important than a class," he stated simply, pulling her down on the rock beside of him. "I haven't seen you like that before. You really scared me Spirit."

"I'm sorry," she muttered, lowering her head and looking down at her feet wishing that she would have worn the brown clogs instead of the black ones.

"Don't be," Dan said, drawing her attention back up to him. He paused and looked at her for a moment. "You really liked this guy, didn't you?"

Spirit sighed heartily and nodded her head, fighting back the tears that were threatening to fall yet again. She didn't know how she was going to make it the rest of the school year in his presence when the mere mention of his name could reduce her to a sobbing fool.

Dan didn't say anything, just pulled her against him in a comforting sort of way. They sat there for a moment or two, merely enjoying the moment. They stared out at the horizon and the lovely landscape before them.

Spirit suddenly formed an idea in her head and she looked over at Dan. "Dan," she said, looking at him straight in the eyes, "will you do something for me?"

"Spirit," he placed a kiss on her forehead, "I would do anything for you, you know that."

She nodded and knew that everything was going to be fine after all…or it would be. Spirit was never one to give up on life.

**A/N: Ah! Short, sorry. This chapter was written by Spirit and typed by me, Amaya. Check out the website for fan fiction addicts at www. ffaa. bravehost. com. Just take out the spaces and it should work. Remember to review…that little button LOVES to be clicked!**


	12. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER: Nope, don't own Harry Potter. All we own are crappy computers that obviously hate us (mainly Amaya and Spirit) and can't "read" the documents that you try to upload…. **

Chapter 11:

"MALFOY!"

Draco heard his name called with boiling rage yet again, making the grand total for the day going up to two. Great, just bloody great.

He turned around in his seat and saw the 'magnificent' boy wonder, Harry bloody Potter, heading towards him. His day was just getting better and better.

Though he wouldn't admit it, Draco almost felt relieved that it wasn't Amaya again. That girl was mean, but he reasoned (in a deep dark part of his brain, of course) that he deserved it.

"Can I help you, Potter?" he asked, irritation filling his normally emotionless voice. He was mad at himself already for the way that he treated Spirit and didn't need another person breathing down his neck making him feel even worse.

"Yeah, you can say that," was all Potter said.

Before Draco even registered what Harry was going to do, the boy-who-lived had hit him in the face and he was sprawled out on the floor, looking up at the messy haired teen that had obviously (in Draco's opinion) had never heard of a comb.

Harry's face was a mask of anger as he glared down at the self-proclaimed Slytherin Prince. He was still clinching his hands as if he preparing to strike again.

"What the bloody hell was that for, Potter?" Draco spat, wiping the blood off of his lip. Odd, it didn't appear any different than the blood that Granger had once bled…

"Who do you think you are?" Harry demanded, jaw clenched tightly. "How could you be so bloody stupid! You are an arrogant, selfish, worthless piece of…"

Draco held up a hand, "Whoa, whoa, whoa. You can stop right there, Potter, thank you very much." He paused and wiped some more blood from his lip to stop it from going into his mouth, the cool metallic taste almost making him gag.

"So I take it you heard about the incident with Spirit?" he asked finally.

"Yeah," Harry confirmed, his malice towards his long-time arch nemesis evident in his tone. "I have to say, it didn't surprise me really. I knew it was only a matter of time before you showed her what a worthless prat you are. But you had to do it now when everything was going so well!" Harry yelled.

Suddenly it dawned on Draco what Harry's anger was really directed at. "Wait a second, Golden Boy. This isn't about me and Spirit, is it?"

His smirk irked Harry further and he had to contain himself from hauling the other boy up by the front of his shirt and smashing his face into the nearest table.

"What?" Harry forced himself to ask, feigning confusion, his face going a bright shade of red that remarkably could have competed with Blaze's hair colour. "Of course it is, Malfoy. You treated Spirit like a piece of crap!" he yelled again.

Draco smirked. "So this has nothing to do with a certain ill-tempered, aggressive girl with jet black hair and abnormal coloured eyes then, does it?"

Harry's blush climbed further up his face, causing him to look at his feet before look ing up again defiantly into Draco's icy blue eyes.

"So," Draco pushed on, "one just has to wonder, Golden Boy, as to why you are so angry." He smirked, "Is the girl mad at you? She can be mean," he said as he grimaced slightly, remembering the earlier events and unconsciously lifting a hand to his bleeding lip.

"Everything was great until you had to go screw it up. But that's not the point, Malfoy! Why did you have to say that to Spirit? It's one thing to say them to Hermione because she's used to them and used to your childish antics, but Spirit…?" Harry ran a hand through his untidy hair and said, "I thought you liked her."

Now it was Draco's turn to blush and look down at his feet, ashamed at his actions.

"I did," he said softly, "I do." He drew his knees up to him, unaware of the stares that they were getting from the other occupants of the Dinner Hall. "But she's a mudblood, Potter. My father would kill me if he heard that I was…"

"Then don't worry about him!" Harry interrupted, his voice rising a notch. "He's a bloody Death Eater for Merlin's sake, Malfoy!"

Draco ignored the slight on his father and merely looked up at Harry calmly. "It's how I've been raised and I don't expect you to understand."

His pale hand ran through his neat platinum hair, making it ruffle slightly (an unusual occurrence for sure). "I hate being this cruel to people, whether you believe me or not, Potter. But you don't know. You can't understand how hard it was and still is in fact for me. Growing up with my father is not an easy task let me tell you."

"It's better than having no father at all," Harry muttered darkly but Draco didn't hear him.

"I've never had any true friends," Draco went on, unsure as to why he was sharing this with his nemesis but feeling a little better at his admissions. "I've only been allowed to surround myself with those with power or those that are weaker and will do as I ask."

His hand ran through his hair again, making the blond locks stand on end. "Besides, she'll never forgive me. She'll hate me just like the rest of you."

Harry sighed as he suddenly understood where Draco was coming from. The Slytherin Prince had been mean all this time because he knew no other way. All his life he had faced rejection and disappointment from those he had called his family. Not to mention the loneliness he had suffered. He and Draco were alike in a way.

"You don't know that," Harry heard himself saying while he offered a hand to Draco which the other boy took and hauled himself up. "And besides, I'm sure if you'd apologize to her (preferably in the near future), your chances would increase."

He paused and sneaked a glance at the other boy. "I'd forgive you a lot… a lot easier if you apologized to me," Harry said, hoping that he took the hint.

Draco looked around, appearing to be in thought. He reached up and straightened his hair as he noticed the looks they were receiving, by this time, from everyone.

"Well," he said finally, "we'll work on you and I later. But now, I have to go see a girl."

He turned on his heel and turned to leave, brushing past Harry who stood between him and the exit.

Harry turned to do the same, but as he did, he heard Draco call his name.

"Hey, Potter," he said.

Harry turned around. "Yeah?"

"Thanks."

Harry was surprised. No, scratch that. He was utterly shocked. Draco had said thanks to him? And he actually meant it?

Maybe Spirit would do him some good after all, Harry thought with a small mental laugh.

"You're welcome, Malfoy. Anytime," he responded.

Malfoy merely nodded his head and then walked away.

As Harry walked to his room, he wondered what Amaya was doing at that exact moment.

**A/N: Okay, so I humbly apologize for the delay…I thought I had uploaded, which I did, but obviously my computer had not read the document and I just thought it did…. Sorry, bout that. Have to upload this at school seeing as to how I will be disconnected from Internet while we are in the process of changing providers… Fun times…. **

**Wrote by Blaze and typed by Amaya (who, stupid her, posted it wrongly...)**


	13. Chapter 12

**DISCLAIMER: Let's see…we solemnly swear that we do not own Harry Potter, but are we up to no good? Hmm…have to investigate that one.**

Chapter 12:

As it turned out, Amaya was, in fact, wondering the exact same thing. Not about herself, of course, but about Harry.

She was, at the present moment, pacing underneath her favourite oak tree by the large pond. For the life of her, she couldn't figure out why she had walked away from Harry like that.

Suddenly she stopped. She knew the answer, she had always know the answer deep down. Her and her stupid temper always ruined things for her.

But she just couldn't bring herself to apologize to him. She knew she owed it to him, but she just couldn't do it. She had too much pride to do that.

Hearing the bell off in the distance, she absentmindedly gathered up her stuff from the ground and stuffed it into a bag she had transfigured. She didn't feel like hefting the numerous books in her arms at the present time.

It was gym class now. Yay, she thought grimly. Just what she wanted to brighten her day. Grumbling the whole way, she made her way to class.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"Gather round all!" Oliver called to the students as they poured in from their break, all looking very enthusiastic…yeah right. "Today we are going to be running some."

Groans erupted among all of the students. They, obviously, did not think that this idea of his sounded like very much fun… of course, he had held the same opinion when he was their age.

"Alright, alright," he said, stopping their groans of protest. "Everyone off! The trail is marked! Don't venture off! Go, go, go!"

As the students took off, Oliver looked around the near empty gym. Yes, near empty. A lone student sat in the bleachers writing in some notebook.

"What are you still doing here?" Oliver asked as he neared the student, letting the clipboard he held in his left hand land on his seat.

Amaya looked up at him and smiled slyly at him. "Why, I'm coming to your class, of course, Mr. Wood. What does it look like I'm doing?"

"It appears that you're being deliberately seditious," he replied pointedly. "Showing up isn't enough, Amaya. You're going to have to participate for me to pass you."

"Actually," she replied calmly, shutting her book, "I don't."

"What do you mean?"

"You said that if I came, you'd pass me," she responded. "You never said that I had to participate."

Oliver's mouth gaped open. She was right, she had pulled one over on him.

He closed his mouth and stared intensely at her. "You got me this time, Danté. You won't get me the next time."

Amaya smiled mischievously as she opened her notebook back up. "We'll see about that."

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"Come on Amaya," Blaze pleaded as the two walked down the hallway.

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Pleeeaasaassssseeeeee….."

"Uh, let me think about it….no."

"For me?"

Amaya sighed and smacked her forehead. "Give me one good reason to go to his class."

Blaze looked at her as if she had grown another head. "To pass," she stated as if it was the most obvious answer in the world and Amaya should have known…she should have of course but that doesn't matter…

Amaya paused, looking as if she was actually considering Blaze's words. "That's a good reason, Blazey-poo, but the answer, I'm afraid, is still no."

Blaze glared at her then smirked evilly, though she quickly masked it. "Spirit needs both of us there for her," the redhead urged, nudging her friend a little.

Amaya groaned and shook her head. "You know how to make a girl feel guilty, you know that?"

Blaze smiled mischievously. "So you're going?"

"Yes, yes, yes. I'll go to Chemistry, the evillest class there is, even though I see no point to it," Amaya grumbled, stomping down the hallway and glaring at those who dared to get in her way.

Blaze squealed and hugged Amaya tightly. Amaya jumped slightly at the unexpected contact and pushed her friend away from her and into a passing first year.

"I said that I'll go," she grumbled, "that doesn't meant that I'm happy about it and please do not touch me."

Blaze rolled her eyes. "Are you ever happy about anything?"

Amaya paused mid step in thought. "I'm sure there are times when I'm happy…," she responded slowly, still trying to recall a distant memory.

"Yeah," Blaze teased, "when you don't have to see your parents or go to classes."

"Hey," Amaya chuckled, "you're right!"

Blaze shook her head, chuckling as they continued to walk towards the Chemistry room. "Come on, let's go before we're late."

But, being Blaze, they were, in fact, early. The only other person in the room was Jeremy Kisner, a seventh year who though all the female worshiped the ground that he walked on, especially the Pariahs, which couldn't be any farther from the truth.

He smirked when they entered and Amaya groaned loudly, not really in the mood to put up with ignorant, horny boys at the moment.

"Hello ladies," he purred, "lookin' good, as usual. Why don't you two just swing those luscious hips of yours on over here and give me that kiss that you've been dying to give me."

"How about I just kick your ass and put you out of your misery?" Amaya growled threateningly, her eyes flashing dangerously.

Jeremy paused a moment, not sure as to whether he wanted to challenge her or not. But his, 'I'm Gods gift to women', attitude won out. "Oh, come on Amaya, love, you know you want me."

Amaya glared at him. "The only thing that I want from you is for you to shut up."

Jeremy sauntered over and daringly placed one arm around Amaya's waist. "You are such a tease. Pretending that you don't want me…tsk, tsk, why don't you just give in?"

Blaze chuckled. She couldn't wait to see what Amaya would do to him. Since their first year, her and Spirit had been hoping that Amaya would go at him.

"You're right," Amaya purred, pressing up against him, running a finger lightly over his chest, "I have been fight it. But I can't, not anymore." (**red flag! red flag!**)

"That's right baby, I knew you wanted me," Jeremy said cockily. (**abort! abort!**)

"Yes, I've always wanted to do this," Amaya said with a mischievous smirk in her eyes.

Alarms started going off in Jeremy's head but it was too late. Amaya had already delivered a hard punch to the jaw and a knee to the stomach and he was lying on the ground.

"Don't ever touch me again," Amaya hissed. "And don't ever come near my friends." (**uh oh…he didn't abort! Mwhahaha…**)

"What is going on here?" Snape demanded menacingly as he walked into the room, his black robes billowing behind him.

Amaya glared openly at him. "Just having a friendly little chat."

"Is that why he is on the floor?"

Amaya shrugged dispassionately. "I guess he likes the floor. Low-life's often do."

"I would suggest, Miss Danté, that you refrain from fighting. It could end up very bad for you."

Amaya raised one eyebrow questioningly. "Was that a threat, sir?"

It was Snape's turn to shrug. "You decide."

Amaya started forward but Blaze caught a hold of her arm. "Don't," she whispered, her eyes pleading with her friend's. "Just ignore him."

"It would be best," Snape gloated, "if you'd listed to your friend."

Amaya glared at him. "She won't always be around."

"Was that a threat?"

Amaya smirked. "You decide."

"Take. Your. Seat."

Amaya went to her usual seat in the back and Blaze too the table in front of her. The rest of the class filed in slowly, each observing Jeremy's swollen jaw and then looking at Amaya who was still smirking.

Since there were only two seats at every table, Spirit took the seat beside of Blaze. That, much to Amaya's displeasure, left the seat beside of Amaya open for Harry to take. Amaya didn't even bother to suppress her groan.

**Wrote and Typed by the dimwitted Amaya... **

**PS... THIS IS AN AU STORY!**


	14. Chapter 13

**DISCLAIMER: Once again we must proclaim, as we shout it every day. Though it is with deep regret, the name on the book is set. JK Rowling owns Harry Potter, each year the book gets hotter. We count our loss but write on still, maybe one day our stories will be worth more than a Dill.**

Chapter 13:

Spirit and Blaze heard Amaya's groan and gave each other a worried look. If anything, that was not a good sign.

Harry sat down anyways, even though he knew that he was not wanted there. However, he was not going to be deterred and he was more than determined to win her friendship back.

"Do you often go around beating up random boys, or was this just a special occasion?" he asked as he observed Jeremy rubbing his jaw.

"No," Amaya bit out savagely, glaring at him, "only the ones that I don't like."

Harry shook his head. "And what, pray tell, did this one do to you exactly?"

"Do you always have to be so nosey?" she growled.

"Do you always have to avoid the question?"

She glared at him, crossing her arms over her chest. "Do you always try and make friends where you're not wanted?"

He looked hurt. "Well, maybe if you wasn't so mean and a pain in the ass, more people would be your friend instead of just the two people you have now."

Amaya's eyes flashed in anger. "Okay," she muttered, grabbing a pen from the desktop in front of her. "You think you're so fantastic and know me so well, then maybe I should do an impression of you."

Slowly, she drew a lightning bolt shaped scar on her forehead. "But I'm going to be girl wonder."

Harry looked even more hurt than before, but his eyes never faltered from hers.

"Everyone take pity on me because a wannabe dark wizard tried to kill me. So, now I'm famous but I don't want to be."

"You can stop anytime now," he said just above a whisper.

"Why? Because you're Boy Wonder and everyone should worship you? Well, guess what? I don't!"

She paused, her breaths coming in ragged gasps as she let her anger towards…well, everything flow out of her directed towards the boy in front of her.

Quickly, he gathered up his things and rushed out of the class, ignoring Snape's threats that he had better get back in the classroom before he was punished.

Amaya laughed to herself, feeling quite proud of her accomplishment…that is, she _was_ laughing until she looked at Spirit and Blaze who both had disgusted looks on their faces.

"Are you stupid!" Blaze's face was as red as her hair.

"Everything he said about you was true."

Amaya was about to say something to defend herself but Blaze didn't let her get a word in. "You have been nothing but mean and hateful with Harry and he still wants to be your friend. There has to be something else there for him to put up with you like that."

Amaya looked at her friend, realizing, though she would never admit it, that Blaze was one-hundred percent right. She had to do something…

"Hey SNAPE!" Amaya shouted, interrupting him in the middle of his roll call, "are you going to kick me out or am I going to have to skip?"

"Are; you asking me, Miss Danté, to kick you out of my class," Snape asked, between punishing her and smirking at the prospect of earning a class period without her presence.

"I'm not asking you anything," she declared. "I'm telling you, one or the other, you pick." Amaya gathered her things as she said this and headed towards the door.

"Fine," he exclaimed, scowl in place and throwing his hands in the air, "go!"

Amaya rushed out of the classroom, frantically looking around wondering what way Harry could have possibly went. She was going to say the two little words that few every got to here come from her mouth: I'm sorry.

She jogged down the hallway until she thought she saw him dart around a corner. Damn, that boy was quick, she thought as she thought as she picked up the pace, but she was quicker.

She thought she saw him dash outside and took off after him. She was right. He sat outside on one of the benches.

As she neared, he glanced up at her, but then went back to staring off into space. Amaya bit back the sarcastic comment she would have normally gave when people did this to her and instead took a seat beside of him.

"Hey," she muttered as she let her bag slide down her arm and land on the ground.

"Hey," he returned, still not looking at her.

"Harry, I just wanted to say that…well….I….," she stumbled across the words, clearly not used to apologizing to anyone that much.

He stood up and took a hold of her hands, pulling her up to stand beside of him. "I have to tell you, Amaya, I've never had anyone belittle me in such a creative way."

She smirked, shrugging her shoulders. "Yeah, well, I'm a creative person, but that's not the point. The point is…"

"I forgive you," he said softly, cupping her cheek with one hand while he let his other hand drift into her hair.

She didn't move but stood there and gazed up at him, speechless. He carefully dipped his head and pressed his lips to hers.

Amaya found herself running her hands up his chest. She was really enjoying herself, but WAIT! What was she doing! She was kissing Harry Potter in the middle of the school yard. That's what she was doing!

She shoved him away from her quickly, drawing in some quick breaths. His face was priceless so she couldn't help the smile that spread across her face as she pulled him back to her.

She kissed him again, more willingly this time, letting her lips part just a fraction. He began to slip on arm around her waist to pull her closer when the thought it her again.

Finding every ounce of willpower that she possessed, she pushed him away from her again, nearly knocking him to the ground.

"I can't believe you, Harry Potter," Amaya growled, as she scrambled to her hr bag back onto her shoulder. "I came out here to say that I was sorry and you….you….you take advantage of me!"

She spun on her heel and stormed off back towards the main entrance of the school.

Harry stood, unable to move. "But you kissed me!" he yelled just before Amaya disappeared into the school and he could have sworn she sent him a rude gesture after his words though, with his glasses a little askew, he wasn't positive.

He smirked then. Maybe she wasn't so tough after all….

**A/N: Bah! Another done, another to come… **

**Written by: Spirit… Typed and wrongly posted by: Amaya :D**


	15. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: At the risk of sounding redundant, let me say this: We don't own Harry Potter. We wish we do, just like I wish for a sordid affair with Tom Felton and Amaya wishes for the same with Dan Radcliffe. Alas, we know, however grudgingly, that those fantasies will never happen, so therefore, until I am Mrs. Thomas Andrew Felton and Amaya is Mrs. Daniel Radcliffe, our hopes are dashed. Sad, isn't it?**

**Oh well. Fishing, anyone? ;)**

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**Chapter 14:**

Blaze walked into the dormitories after lunch to be greeted with the always wonderful surprise of Amaya sprawled out on the couch, tears streaking her cheeks that were mixed with make-up, causing black lines to appear on her distraught face. Blaze quickly shut the door behind her and made to rush over to Amaya, but the girl in question quickly sat up, wiping her face furiously and looking at her.

Blaze sat down next to her on the couch. "Hey." she said, as she hugged her friend. "What happened? Where did you go?" And as she asked this and saw the look of pure hurt on her friends face, she knew. She knew that Amaya Dante was completely and utterly in love with Harry Potter, whether she knew it yet or not.

Amaya sniffed. Crying was a rarity for her. She always claimed that only the weak and in love cry. "Nothing. Just Harry Potter, being a complete jerk." she replied shortly.

Blaze smiled softly, knowing full well that Amaya probably deserved what she got. After all, wasn't it her that provoked the poor guy any chance she got? Pushing those thoughts to he back of her head, she continued to question her friend. "Well, what did he do exactly?" she asked, wishing that she'd just suck it up and admit that she loved him.

"He…he…kissed me! When I went there to apologize to him, he had the nerve to kiss me!" she stammered. She looked away, flustered.

Blaze tried to fight back the laughter that she knew full well was coming, but she couldn't do it. She wasn't that strong. "Is that all? Your complaining because a very cute, very rich, very powerful, very famous guy kissed you? Wow. If only I had it so easy." she said, getting up off the couch. "I'd love it if Ol…I mean a guy would kiss me!" she caught herself and hoped that in her angry and flustered state, Amaya wouldn't notice her near screw up. "The question is, did you kiss him back, or did you just stand there like the idiot that you are acting like now?"

Amaya's face turned red. She looked around hesitantly, reluctant to answer. It would make it all seem like her fault, when she knew well enough that it wasn't. It never was.

Blaze smiled and threw a pillow at her. "You did, you little shit! How dare you act like it's not your fault and blame it all on him! You liked it and you know it!"

Amaya was at a loss for words. She did, however much she wanted not to, admit to herself that kissing him wasn't that bad an experience. 'Whoa!' she mentally yelled at herself. 'This is Harry Potter. There is no way in hell that you like him!….Is there?'

"But Blaze, even if that were true, which I'm not saying it is, he is Harry Potter. There's no way that he would like a nobody like me. I'm probably just another notch in his bedpost." she said, dejectedly.

Blaze looked at her. She could see it clearly now, what was bothering her normally brave friend. It wasn't that she hated Harry, or that he was a bad person. No, it was Amaya's worst all time fear. The one thing alone that could bring her to her knees when no Dark Lord alive could. It was her fear of rejection. It had come into play before, when Amaya had first met Blaze and Spirit. She was afraid of being rejected by them constantly, and was mean as a resort. That was until Blaze and Spirit had cornered her with their wands and told her to suck it up.

Amaya was looking at her, expecting some sort of reply. "Well, sweetie, you just need to figure out how you feel about him, for one thing. And I don't think that Harry is the type that falls lightly into anything. I think that if he likes you, it's serious. So, be his friend, be nice, but above all, be open to it. You can't hide from love."

"Ok. I'll _try _to be nice, but I'm not making any promises." Amaya said, smirking, and Blaze knew she had gotten through to her.

She smiled as she glanced at the clock, but just as quickly her smile fell. "Oh snap! I have to go, I'm late!" she said, rushing around to gather her things.

Amaya looked at her curiously. "Where are you going?" She knew that Blaze didn't have any classes to go to, so she was lost as to what she could be late for.

Blaze hesitated. "Uh…Remedial Flying Lessons. Be back later!" she said as she rushed out of the door.

Amaya stared at the door for a minute before jumping up and flinging it open. She peered out to her friend who was rushing down the stairs. "But Blaze, you're on the Wizards Ball team! You don't need extra lessons!"

Blaze's only reply was to wave at Amaya sweetly. Amaya pulled her head back into the dorm and shut the door. Walking over to the couch, she flopped down. 'That was certainly odd.' she thought to herself. 'And a bit fishy…'

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"Spirit! Hey, Spirit!" Amaya called to the blonde who was currently lodged in a large group of people. Obviously, Spirit was not hearing her, or was choosing to ignore her. Amaya wouldn't have that…

"SPIRIT!" she yelled, and this time with the necessary force required to make her ditzy friend snap her head around in annoyance.

"Yes?" she asked curtly.

Amaya bristled. "May I please talk to you for a minute?" she asked tersely.

Spirit nodded. "Sure." she turned back to the group (whose population were mostly guys) and procured her sweetest smile. "If you all will excuse me, Amaya here is a little more needy."

The guys were practically drooling over her already, so Amaya honestly doubted that any of them would have attempted to stop Spirit. Rolling her eyes, Amaya led Spirit away from them and had to shudder as the blonde swayed her hips in a sickly suggestive manner.

Once they were out of range, Amaya rounded on Spirit. "You know, you shouldn't tease them like that." she stated simply.

Spirit looked outraged. "Why in the world not?"

"Because it makes them think you like them. Gives them a false hope. It's really not all that nice to the poor creatures." Amaya replied, for once being sympathetic to the opposite sex. After all, who wouldn't be sorry for them once Spirit Jameson walked into the room?

Spirit smiled, innocently, but deadly. "That's the entire point, my very wolfish friend. Glad to see you caught the scent finally."

Amaya shook her head, knowing that attempting to talk sense into her friend was like talking to a wall that hadn't even been built yet. "Come on." she said, gesturing for her to follow.

"Where are we going?" Spirit asked as she nearly ran to keep up with Amaya.

"Oh, nowhere really. Just to confirm one of m suspicions, is all." Amaya answered mischievously.

Spirit narrowed her eyes. "About what, may I ask?"

"About none other than our own innocent little friend, Blaze." Amaya said simply.

"Blaze? What about her?"

"You'll see."

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Harry paced the room. He was debating with himself on whether or not he should go and look for Amaya. His brain and all of his common sense was screaming 'No! Run away! Run far away!', but his heart, ever the romantic, was screaming 'Yes! You like her! It could turn into something great! Like your parents…'. What a predicament, wouldn't you say?

He was so lost in his circling thoughts that he didn't even hear as Ron entered the room, flopped down heavily and huffily on the couch, and began looking at him expectantly.

"Hey, mate." Ron finally said, tired of sitting there in silence and completely unawares as to Harry's problem.

Harry jumped about ten feet in the air before registering what was going on. "Oh, hey Ron. You scared me."

"Sorry. What's wrong? You were pacing, just now. You don't do that unless there's something bothering you." Ron said, finally catching on.

Harry only had to say one word for Ron to understand. "Amaya."

"Oooohhh. Woman troubles." Ron said, wiggling his eyebrows at his best mate.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Exactly what I said: Oh."

Harry rolled his eyes but was really in no mood to press the issue any further. He decided to change the subject. "So, what has you slumping in here in such a huff? Those American girls not what you were expecting?" he asked, turning the tables.

Ron blushed. "Oh, they're everything I expected. Problem is, I can't enjoy them for the other girl I've fallen for. Sucks, doesn't it?"

Harry harrumphed. "No kidding. So, who is this lucky girl? Is it…Blaze? Spirit? Or someone else of their posse?" he asked, this time taking it upon himself to waggle his brows in suggestion.

Ron blushed again, if that were humanly possible. _"Cough…._Hermione…._cough…."_ he said, attempting to mask it with the all famous 'fake cough'.

Harry laughed. "You know that I understood that, right?"

Ron smirked. "Yeah. Thought you would. It was, well, a little less embarrassing that way, though."

"Well, just don't try that on anyone else or you'll be laughed at, okay?"

"Yeah."

"So. Are you going to ask her out, or at least inform her of this new revelation?"

Ron paled. "I don't know. I want to, I really do, but it's….hard."

"I understand. You never know if they are going to kiss you back or yell in your face."

Ron looked puzzled. "Yeah. How'd you come to that conclusion?" And then, upon seeing the look Harry wore, decided against the explanation. "Never mind, I don't want to even know."

Harry was grateful. He didn't really feel like talking about it at the moment. "I think she likes you. You should go for it."

"Really?"

"Really. I mean, what do you have to lose? Either she likes you, or she doesn't."

"It's not that simple, though. I could lose her friendship, which would suck, and she could also tell me that we are just 'friends' which would suck even more."

Harry sighed. Why was love so easy for everyone but himself? "That won't happen. She feels the same. Trust me. When have I ever led you into anything bad?"

"Uhh….well….Is it bad that I can't even count the times that you've led me into bad situations on one hand?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "No. They all turned out for the good in the end, didn't they?"

Ron smiled, seeing Harry's point. "I guess. But I really don't want to get hurt in this process."

"You won't! Now, go!"

"Aye, aye. But, Harry?"

"Yeah mate?"

"Go for it with Amaya. I mean, she's tough, but, don't give up hope."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Why are we at Mr. Wood's office door?" Spirit asked once they stopped.

"I told you earlier. We are going to confirm something. Now, shhh!" she snapped, leaning forward to take a bobby-pin from Spirit's hair.

"Hey! What are you doing with that? Put it back! No, wait, keep it. After looking at your hair I don't want you near mine."

Amaya rolled her eyes and ran her hand through her hair. It wasn't all that bad. It was straight and shiny and hung to her mid-back. It just wasn't something Spirit would normally approve of since it didn't contain a gallon of hair products. She shook her head and stuck the bobby pin into the door lock. Being as quiet as humanly possible, she swung to door open only to be greeted by darkness. Walking into the room, she motioned for Spirit to follow her. She groped along the wall until she found the light switch and switched it on.

"Oh. My. Gosh!" Spirit stammered, her hand clasped to her mouth to suppress giggles.

Amaya merely smirked. "Remedial Flying Lessons, eh?"

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Ron walked into the library, his very nerves hanging on a thread. He didn't know what he would do if Hermione turned him down. It would be the worst day of his life. Actually, he didn't think he could go on living….Well, ok, maybe it wouldn't be all that bad, but close.

He spotted her seated at the back of the room so he approached as he normally would, except that he normally wouldn't be this nervous…

"Hey Ron." Hermione said, having looked up and spotted him during his musings.

"Hey, Mione. Just the witch I wanted to see. Can I talk to you?"

She peered at him for a minute. "Sure."

"Uh, alone? As in, not here?" he asked, cautiously.

She smiled. "Sure. Let me get my books…" she said, turning around and gathering her things hastily. She then turned and led him out of the library and into some classroom that just happened to be empty.

"Alright. What is it?" she asked. He thought he could trace a hint of nervousness in her voice, but put it off as his own nerves acting up again.

"Well, I as wondering if…see, I like you…a lot, sort of, and I wondered if…"

Hermione beamed and put her hand up to stop him. 'Oh great' he thought. 'Here it comes.'

"Ron, will you go out with me? I mean, as my boyfriend?" she spat.

Ron didn't have time to answer. He just stared at her, dumbstruck.

"I take that as a yes, I hope." she said, smiling at him again.

This time, he regained his composure and did the unthinkable. He leaned over to her and did what he had been wanting to do ever since he'd met her on the Hogwarts Express before their first year. He kissed her. Softly and squarely on the lips.

And she didn't protest.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"This is not what it looks like!" Blaze said as she attempted to untangle herself from Oliver's limbs and rise off the couch.

Amaya cocked an eyebrow. "Really? Because I could have sworn that we just caught you two in a very heated make-out session. But I guess we could be mistaken…"

Blaze and Oliver both blushed a deep red, but neither was sorry for what they were doing. Just sorry that they'd gotten caught doing it. "Okay. So it was probably exactly how it looked."

Amaya smirked mischievously. "Which is why we are here, my dear, sweet friend." She looked from Blaze to Oliver. "We are going to make a little deal, Mr. Wood." she said, mockingly.

Oliver knew enough by now to be terribly afraid. He gulped. "Deal?"

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**A/N: There ya go. Hope you enjoyed that. The first part was written by Blaze, and the second was written by Amaya. Typed by me, of course, everyone's favourite red head. Actually, you probably hate me, but oh well. **

**Ta-ta!**

**Tootles!**


End file.
